Kaisar Naga Merah
by Keris Empu Gandring
Summary: Aku Hyoudou Issei. Seorang Manusia yang terainkarnasi menjadi Iblis, dengan 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga pemilik dari Boosted Gear, yang didalamnya tersegel Naga Merah yang dijuluki Heavenly Dragon. Hebat kan?. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa melakukan Sihir Teleportasi. Dan saat aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk melakukan itu, aku malah terdampar disebuah Desa aneh!.
1. Chapter 1 :: tersesat

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (M untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender dan kekurangan lainnya._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 1 :: Tersesat!.**_

•••••

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat berjalan menyusuri Hutan dengan langkah gontai. Pakaianya sudah kotor ternoda oleh Debu dan Tanah menempel disana. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu sedang depresi berat.

"Haaaahhh~" desahnya dengan Wajah sedih dan frustasi. Seraya mendudukan dirinya dibawah Pohon rindang.

 **FLASH BACK.**

"Kau seorang iblis?. Serius?. Namamu siapa?" seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang mengatakan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Menatap seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang berdiri salah tingkah dihadapanya.

"Namaku Hyoudou Issei dan eumh~ seperti itulah ... Karena be-berapa alasan, a-aku tidak bisa melalukanya. He. He. He ..." jawab pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dengan sedikit gugup. Senyum hambar pun diberikan, agar si pemanggil ini setuju dan tetap melakukan Kontrak denganya.

Tapi ...

 **Braakkk!.**

Pintu tertutup dengan jahatnya, diiringi suara keras itu. Issei yang masih tersenyum hambar hanya bisa terpaku melihat sosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan tergantikan bentuk datar sebuah Pintu.

Ya ... Pintu, Karena sedari tadi mereka mengobrol didepan Pintu. Dengan si gadis dibagian dalam, dan Issei dibagian luar.

Untuk beberapa saat Issei masing tertegun dengan keadaan ini. Otaknya masih memproses segala informasi yang didapatnya. Hingga ahirnya, Otak itu mengambil kesimpulan ... Gagal!.

Ya ... Sudah dipastikan kali ini pun, Iblis baru ini gagal lagi membuat Kontrak dengan Manusia!.

"Ho-hooo-hoooyyy!. Tunggu?!. Biarkan aku menjelaskan sesuatu?!" Issei mengatakan itu dengan nada tinggi dan berteriak-teriak. Tak perduli jika ini akan mengganggu tetangga gadis cantik itu.

Yang penting adalah, Issei bisa membuat Kontrak. Dan walau pun tidak bisa, kesan perpisahan mereka haruslah bagus!. Itulah yang sedang diperjuangkan oleh Hyoudou Issei. Walau bagaimana pun Inilah satu-satunya wanita yang memanggilnya dan terlihat seperti wanita normal. Tidak seperti Miu-Tan!.

Entah kenapa disaat seperti itu Issei malah memikirkan Kingkong jadi-jadian yang menganggap dirinya seorang penyihir cantik!.

"Hoi!" suara feminim itu kini terdengar di Lantai dua Rumah gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu. Dan Issei buru-buru menjauh dari Pintu depannya agar bisa melihat ke Loteng gadis itu. Dengan senyum bahagia, Issei kembali menyapa sosok gadis cantik yang ada diatasnya Loteng itu.

"Halo, Ojou—"

 **Byuuuurrrr!.**

"—Sa ... Ma" dengan bersusah payah, Issei menyelesaikan ucapan itu. Karena terpotong siraman Air yang dilakukan gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku menyesal memanggilmu. Iblis kok pakai Sepeda?!" ucap gadis itu tanpa perduli jika ucapannya mungkin saja menyakiti perasaan Issei, seraya melangkah memasuki Rumahnya.

"Harusnya aku memanggil Kiba-Kun saja tadi"

Kalimat itu menjadi kalimat terahir yang menghiasi pendengaran Issei sebelum ahirnya ditutup dengan sebuah bunyi bedebum Pintu. Issei masih mematung ditempatnya. Senyum bahagianya hilang dan tergantikan Wajah sedih bercampur kesal.

Anehnya, Issei bukan kesal karena perlakuan kejam gadis cantik itu, melainkan selalu ada nama Kiba yang terucap dikalangan gadis-gadis cantik. Sebegitu tampannya kah Kiba, hingga setiap wanita cantik tertarik padanya?!.

"Terkutuklah kau mahluk tampan!" Issei mendesis penuh kekesalan.

Dan ...

"Huaaaahhhhhh~" Issei kini terlihat berada disebuah Ruangan, dan menangis diatas Paha putih mulus seorang gadis bersurai merah. Yap, tampaknya Issei kini telah kembali dan menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada sang Raja.

"Tenanglah Issei" ucap gadis bersurai merah itu, seraya membelai surai coklat Issei dengan lembut.

"Ta-tapi Buchou ... Bagaimana aku bisa membuat kontrak jika kehadiranku tidak sama seperti Iblis pada umumnya?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas?!. Bagaimana aku bisa membangun Kerajaan Harem coba?!" teriak Issei dengan penuh penghayatan disela tangisnya.

"Baiklah ..." Issei bangkit dari Paha putih mulus gadis yang disebut Buchou itu. Lalu memaksakan diri untuk menciptakan sebuah Sihir Teleportasi untuk membawa dirinya ke suatu tempat.

Ya ... Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya Issei mencoba untuk menteleportasikan dirinya. Yang dia fikirkan saat ini hanyalah memindahkan dirinya, tanpa memikirkan tujuan kemana dia akan pergi. Si Buchou ini tentu saja berusaha mengingatkan Pionya, tapi terlambat. Issei sudah menghilang dari sana.

 **FLASH BACK END.**

"Haaahhh~ Buchou pasti saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkanku!" desahnya.

"Aku merindukan Paha putih mulusmu, Buchou~" ucap Issei seraya merentangkan Tanganya ke atas dengan pandangan yang juga tertuju ke arah yang sama. Dan saat itulah, pandangan Issei dihiasi sebuah pemandangan indah.

 **Bats!.**

Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba menghiasi pandangannya. Surai pirangnya terlihat indah menari-nari dibawah Sinar Matahari. Namun yang menjadi fokus Issei, bukanlah itu, melainkan sesuatu yang ada dibalik Rok mini yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Pu-putih?!" Issei mengatakan itu seraya menahan gelombang Mimisan mulai terasa di Hidungnya. Si garis sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Issei. Dia kini malah terlihat sibuk dengan kumpulan Kunai yang mengarah padanya.

Dan gerakan indah yang diperlihatkan gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu, saat menangkis Kunai-Kunai yang mengarah padanya di Udara, memberikan tontonan tersendiri buat Issei. Pemuda mesum itu dengan jelas melihat bagian-bagian tersembunyi dari gadis itu. Perut putih mulus, Paha bagian dalam, ditambah belahan Oppainya yang terkesan malu-malu untuk menampakan dirinya.

Sekedar info. Gadis itu cantik, sudah pasti. Memakai Kaos putih longgar dengan belahan Dada rendah, dipadu dengan Rok mini dan lilitan Perban yang mencapai Lututnya. Sebuah Kain berlambang aneh dililitkan di Ikat Pinggangnya, dan membiarkan ujung lainnya tergerai.

Terluka kah?.

Sepertinya tidak, karena gadis itu mampu menggunakan Kakinya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan berhasilnya gadis itu mendarat dengan sempurna di Tanah. Dengan sebuah Kunai dalam genggaman salah satu Tanganya, gadis itu menatap daerah sekitar dengan penuh kesiagaan.

Dan hebatnya, keberadaan Issei masih tidak terditeksi oleh gadis bersurai pirang itu. Padahal ada didepanya!.

Dan kini tiga orang berpakaian aneh memakai Topeng muncul. Dua di Pohon tempat Issei duduk. Satu disamping Kanannya. Dan sama seperti gadis bersurai pirang itu, ke tiganya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Issei, meski ada didekat mereka. Lalu orang ke empat muncul tepat didepan Issei.

Dan sial bagi pemuda mesum itu, karena Kaki kanannya terinjak oleh orang ke empat yang muncul itu.

"Huawadadadaadaaaawwww!" teriak Issei dengan kerasnya, merasakan nyeri akibat injakan itu.

"Eh?" sementara si Pria bertopeng yang muncul terahir terlihat bingung karena terasa menginjak sesuatu, tapi tidak terlihat apa pun disana.

"Kamfreet!" Issei berteriak kesal. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera menghantam orang yang menginjaknya. Memukul, menendang, memukul, menendang, memukul lagi, menendang lagi, memukul lagi, menendang lagi, dan begitu terus.

Tanpa jeda dan tanpa ampun mengexpresikan segala kekesalannya. Dan selama Issei melakukan itu, sebuah benda aneh berbentuk Bidak Catur keluar dari Tubuhnya dan menghilang dalam ketiadaan. Hingga ahirnya Tubuh Issei terlihat.

Beruntungnya orang yang dipukuli Issei sudah kalah dengan luka lebam disekujur Tubuhnya. Bahkan Topeng yang menyembunyikan Wajahnya pun sudah remuk dilibas tinju tak berbelas kasihan itu. Teman-teman si pria pertopeng terlihat ketakutan melihat kekejaman Issei.

Ya ... Bukanya membalas dendam atau apalah, ke tiga pria bertopeng itu malah mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Agaknya kekalahan menyedihkan ketua mereka membuat mereka berfikir berkali-kali untuk menyerang pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Se-sejak kapan?!"

"Bahkan Taichou de-dengan mudah dikalahkannya!"

Menyadari ketakutan mereka, Issei mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada ke tiga orang itu. Lalu dengan Wajah yang dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin, Issei menakut-nakuti orang-orang bertopeng itu!.

"Whaaaaaa!" teriaknya dengan ke dua Tangan yang diangkat ke atas, seperti sedang menakut-nakuti anak kecil.

Namun hasilnya ...

"Huaaaaaahhhhhhh!" ke tiga orang itu benar-benar ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit. Melihat hal itu, Issei malah terlihat takjub dan tak percaya. Ternyata trik murahannya sangat manjur.

"Hoh?!. Berhasil toh!" ucapnya masih dengan Wajah tak percaya.

'Dia ... Sejak kapan?!. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya tadi!' batin gadis pirang itu. Gestur siaganya kembali diperlihatkan saat melihat Issei mulai mendekatinya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. A-aku bukan orang jahat kok!" Issei mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Namun si gadis sepertinya tak percaya karena nyatanya gadis cantik itu sama sekali tidak merubah gestur siaganya.

"Na-namaku Hyoudou Issei, a-aku berasal dari Tokyo. Dan ... Dan sepertinya aku tersesat" ucap Issei lagi. Meski gadis itu masih tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"Tokyo?!" gadis itu mulai bergumam. Mendengar sebuah tempat yang terdengar asing di Telinga gadis itu.

"Benar Tokyo, kau tahu kan?" Issei kembali bertanya, seraya mencoba mendekati gadis itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena saat ini, gadis itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Issei dengan Kunai yang sudah terhunus Lehernya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu—" ucapan Issei terhenti karena sebuah hantaman keras di Pundaknya. Hingga membuat pemuda bersurai pingsan. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena Issei begitu mudah dikalahkan.

"Eh~ kok?!"

Gadis itu lalu berjongkok disamping Issei yang pingsan. Lalu mencolek-colek Wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dan keanehan pun terjadi. Gadis itu terasa tersedot sesuatu hingga masuk ke dalam Alam Bawah Sadar Issei. Dan yang terlihatnya saat ini adalah ...

"Naga?!" gumam gadis itu dengan Wajah takjub, saat melihat seekor Naga raksasa berwarna merah didepannya.

Sang Naga membuka Matanya, menatap gadis pirang itu dengan pandangan heran. Ya ... Adalah sebuah kejutan karena ada Manusia lain yang bisa menemuinya, selain pemilik Sacred Gearnya sendiri. Namun sebelum sang Naga menyuarakan rasa penasarannya gadis itu sudah menghilang.

"Na-Naga?!" gumam gadis itu dengan Wajah terkejut. Sesaat setelah kesadaran gadis itu kembali.

'Dia Jinchuriki?!'

"Hah~ jadi kau disini Naruto!" ucapan suara feminim dari gadis bersurai pinky masuk di Inda pendengaran gadis bersurai pirang itu. Agaknya Naruto adalah namanya.

"Maaf Sakura, Sai karena sudah merepotkan kalian" balas si pirang atau Naruto.

"Abaikan soal itu, kau terlalu berani untuk menjadi pengalihan. Mana bisa kami meninggalkanmu sendiri, terlebih melawan ANBU Kirigakure!" pemuda yang bernama Sai mengatakan itu dengan nada cemas.

"Maaf" Naruto hanya mengatakan itu dengan nada tak berdosa. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menyempurnakan kesan tak berdosanya.

"Tapi kau hebat juga mengalahkan ketua ANBU Kirigakure seorang diri" kini si Sakura atau gadis bersurai pinky yang mengatakanya. Pandangannya sedikit sosok jasad yang mati dengan luka lebam disekujur Tubuhnya.

"Tidak. Yang mengalahkan adalah ..." ucap Naruto seraya melirik Issei yang masih pingsan.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Ruang Hokage.**

"Apa?!. Jadi laki-laki itu Jinchuriki?!" Sakura berteriak tak percaya mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Ya ... Saat ini mereka sudah berada di Gedung Hokage, untuk melaporkan Misi yang baru saja diselesaikan mereka. Selain laporan perihal Misi, tentu saja laporan perihal Hyoudou Issei yang ternyata adalah Jinchuriki seekor Naga.

Katakanlah demikian, karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai Sacred Gear dan semacamnya. Mengingat itu adalah pelengkap kehidupan di Dimensi lain, yang berbeda dengan Dimensi mereka. Jadi bukankah wajar jika mereka menganggap demikian, karena orang yang menjadi wadah Mahluk-Mahluk ajaib seperti itu disebut Jinchuriki disini.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sai.

"Aku berhasil masuk dalam Alam Bawah Sadarnya secara kebetulan" jawab Naruto. Dan seperti yang dikatakan gadis pirang itu, Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan itu. Hal itu terjadi secara ajaib saat dia mencolek Issei.

"Jadi siapa nama anak itu?" seorang wanita dengan jabatan Godaime Hokage bernama Tsunade Senju, menanyakan itu dengan wajah penasaran. Namun jawaban Naruto hanyalah sebuah cengiran.

"Hehehe~ aku lupa"

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Dua gadis cantik berasal dari Tim 7 itu terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri Koridor Rumah Sakit bersama-sama. Dan selama berjalan bersama, beberapa pembicaraan ringan diperbincangkan mereka. Hingga pada ahirnya, persimpangan memisahkan jalan mereka.

"Loh kok, kau tidak pergi kesini untuk melaksanakan Misi yang diberikan Tsunade-Sama untuk Tim kita?" gadis itu bertanya dengan heran karena, Sakura mengatakan kata perpisahan.

"Maaf Naruto. Ahir-ahir ini kami banyak pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit. Jadi soal Misi Tsunade-Shisou untuk mengawasi pemuda itu, aku serahkan saja padamu ya" jawap gadis pinky itu seraya mengatupkan kedua Tangannya di Kepala sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf.

"Huft!. Ya sudah lah!" ucap Naruto pada ahirnya. Meski dengan nada dan Wajah gadis pirang yang terlihat terpaksa. Dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun berpisah.

 **Disalah Satu Ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Issei terlihat sedang duduk diatas sebuah Ranjang. Pandanganya menatap sebuah Desa yang asing dalam pandangannya. Ya ... Ini bukanlah Tokyo, atau pun Kota lainnya di Jepang. Desa ini terlihat lebih primitif, tapi kenapa ada Tabung Imfus?.

Tepat. Tabung Imfus!.

Kenapa ada benda modern ditengah Desa primitif?!.

"Jadi ini dimana?" gumam Issei dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Botol Cairan Sakti itu.

"Kau ada di Konoha" suara feminim itu menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dan saat pandangan Issei mencari keberadaan sumber Suara manis itu, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang berdiri didepan Pintu yang sudah terbuka.

"Konoha?!"

"Iya, Konoha. Apa kau tidak tahu?. Oh iya, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" ucap gadis itu seraya mendudukan dirinya di Bingkai Jendela.

"Bidadari ..." Issei bergumam seperti itu, saat melihat kecantikan Naruto yang benar-benar sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, Rambut gadis itu terlihat bercahaya saat terkena sinar Matahari. Ditambah belaian Angin yang menyapa surai pirangnya dengan lembut.

Dan Naruto sendiri, meski tidak mengerti apa itu Bidadari, namun dilihat dari Wajah Issei yang terpananya, Naruto tahu jika Issei sedang menggodanya!.

"Ehem!. Mari kita bicara serius!" Naruto buru-buru merubah topik dan situasi yang tercipta, karena merasa Wajahnya mulai memerah.

'Sikapnya kini lebih ramah' batin Issei menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto padanya.

 _"Patner, berhati-hatilah. Gadis itu tahu tentang aku!"_ Suara seekor Naga yang tersegel dalam Boosted Gear terdengar di Kepala Issei. Mencoba untuk memperingati Host-nya tentang fakta ini, agar Issei tidak bertindak bodoh.

'Tapi Ddraig, bagaimana bisa?'

 _"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti!"_ jawab sang Naga, yang ternyata bernama Ddraig.

"Hoi ... Hooiii~" Naruto mencolek-colek Pipi pemuda bersurai coklat itu, karena Issei tiba-tiba saja melamun.

Dan saat Hyoudou Issei tersadar dari lamunanya, alangkah terkejutnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu karena Naruto kini sudah ada dalam pangkuanya. Yap, gadis pirang yang semula duduk di Bingkai Jendela, kini sudah duduk manis di Paha Issei.

"A ... A-a ..."

Tidak ada kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Issei dengan situasi ini, Otaknya benar-benar buntu. Rasa hangat disekitar pahanya cukup untuk membuatnya melayang. Dan pada ahirnya, Issei pingsan dengan Mimisan hebat yang keluar dari Hidungnya.

"Yah~ kok pingsan sih?"

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

"Apa kau percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Hyoudou Issei itu?" tanya Tsunade pada Naruto. Yap, saat ini gadis bersurai pirang itu sedang melaporkan hasil perbincangannya dengan Issei. Tentu saja setelah kejadian lucu itu selesai.

"Tidak, difikir bagaimana pun itu terkesan mengada-ada. Berasal dari Dimensi lain dengan kehidupan aneh yang diisi oleh Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan percaya!"

"Tapi ... Aku senang dengan keberadaanya. Issei-Kun membuatku merasa tidak sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi, ini pertama kalinya Hokage ke lima itu melihat Wajah damai Naruto, setelah sekian lama.

"Begitukah?"

"Eumh!" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang indah di Wajahnya.

 **Sementara itu, ditempat Issei.**

Hari ini pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudah boleh keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dan karena tidak tahu harus kemana setelah keluar dari tempat itu, Issei hanya melangkahkan Kakinya tak tentu arah. Hingga membawanya pada sebuah Bukit dipinggiran Desa Konoha.

Dengan pandangan bingung Issei menatap kosong Bangunan Desa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

'Tempat ini ... Sepertinya aku terdampar begitu jauh. Hingga pindah Dimensi pula?!. Dimensi dengan kehidupan sebagai Ninja ... Sepertinya hidup di Dimensi ini lebih kejam!'

'Ck!. Aku harus segera kembali!' batinnya tanpa memperdulikan keindahan Desa yang tersaji dihadapannya.

 **Ditempat yang jauh.**

 **Braakkk!.**

"A-apa?!. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?!" seorang gadis bersurai merah mengatakan itu dengan keras, dan ditambah sebuah gebrakan Meja. Pandangannya terlihat kesal menatap kumpulan Bidak Pion yang tergeletak diatas Mejanya.

"Ini baru satu menit dari hilangnya Issei oleh Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasinya. Tapi ..." gumamnya.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Buchou?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak kalah cantik dengan gadis bersurai merah yang disebut Buchou itu.

"Lakukan terus pencarian. Aku ingin kejelasan apa yang sudah terjadi!" sang Buchou kembali memberi perintahnya pada gadis cantik dihadapanya.

'Sial. Apa aku harus meminta bantuan Onii-Sama untuk masalah ini?!' batin gadis itu seraya mendudukan Tubuhnya di Kursi dengan kasar.

 **Bersambung!.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Ini fiksi terbaru saya. Tapi mungkin hanya iseng-iseng aja sih, fiksi ini dibuat karena saya belum dapat ide dalam pengembangan Plot Uzumaki Boruto. Ya ... Mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada gak ada kerjaan, saya tulis aja ide yang nongkrong dibenak saya._

 _Tapi, prioritas utama tetap yang Uzumaki Boruto. Dan fiksi ini hanya selingan saat ide saya mendeg buat pengembangan Plot Uzumaki Boruto._

 _Okeh~ sekian Author Note-nya. Happy Read dan jangan lupa luangkan waktu dan Quota untuk Review fiksi jelek ini._


	2. Chapter 2 :: Jinchuriki Baru

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M_ _ **-Naik Tingkat**_ _(mungkin bisa jadi M+ mengingat banyak Screen Ecchi yang tersaji)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _AWAS 18+ walau cuma Ecchi, saya fikir ini konsumsi Dewasa. Tapi kalau maksa sih terserah. Yang jelas saya sudah kasih Warning ya!._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 2 :: Jinchuriki Baru, Kaisar Naga Merah!.**_

•••••

Hyoudou Issei terlihat berjalan-jalan menyusuri Desa Konoha. Mencari sesuatu yang kiranya bisa digunakan untuknya kembali ketempat asalnya. Tinggal di Konoha bukanlah pilihan, karena pemuda bersurai pirang itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menetap disini.

Tapi setelah sekian lama berjalan, tidak ada satu pun sesuatu yang menurutnya berguna. Toko Perabotan Ninja, atau Toko Barang-Barang aneh lainnya yang mendukung pekerjaan sebagai Ninja, yang pastinya tidak lazim _-untuknya_. tidak ada yang bisa digunakan sebagai media kembali ke Jepang.

Entah tidak ada, atau memang Issei sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan benda-benda aneh itu. Yang jelas Otak kecilnya menyimpulkan bahwa itu tidak berguna!.

Hingga ahirnya, Issei memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya disebuah Taman. Tubuhnya lelah, Jiwanya pun demikian. Sejak pagi hingga tengah hari seperti sekarang ini, dia terus berjalan melakukan ekspedisi untuk mencari Benda Ajaib itu dari Toko ke Toko. Tapi sayangnya, semua perjuanganya nihil.

Tidak ada satu Benda Normal yang terasa familiar di Matanya.

"Ah kamfret deh, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke Jepang?!. Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan lagi kelembutan Oppai Buchou?!. Paha mulus Buchou?!"

"Haahhh!. Buchouuuuu~ aku merindukanmu!" Issei berteriak seperti itu untuk melepaskan rasa frustasinya. Namun sialnya, itu malah memancing perhatian dari ibu dan anak-anak mereka yang saat itu, sedang bermain di Taman yang sama.

"Hentai!" desis salah seorang ibu muda yang sedang menemani anaknya bermain Pasir di Taman yang sama. Pandangan jijik juga dialamatkan pada Hyoudou Issei dengan sepenuh hati, dan penuh penghayatan.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa anak-anak kita. Bisa-bisa mereka terkontaminasi pemikiran jorok orang itu!" timpal ibu-ibu lainnya.

Dan satu menit kemudian, Taman pun sepi. Penghuni lain yang mayoritas adalah Ibu beserta anak mereka, sudah hilang entah kemana. Meninggalkan sumpah serapah yang masih terasa panas di Kuping pemuda mesum itu. Bahkan semilir Angin yang membelainya, tidak bisa menenangkan Hatinya yang panas.

"Ck!" Issei berdecak kesal dengan keadaan ini.

Apa yang salah dengan keterus-terangan Issei tentang ketertarikanya pada lawan jenis?!.

Wajah yang cantik?.

Oppai yang besar?.

Bokong yang indah?.

Semua itu kan hal yang wajar untuk seorang pria!.

Itu Normal!.

"Cih. Tidak di Jepang tidak di Desa primitif ini, semuanya sama saja!" umpat pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, kedatangan seorang Gadis cantik bersurai pirang mengganggu acara keluh kesahnya.

"Kau—" Issei tidak mampu meneruskan ucapanya karena terpesona dengan senyuman indah yang saat ini menghiasi Wajah gadis itu. Ditambah sebuah cahaya surgawi yang seperti menerangi gadis pirang itu. Membuatnya terlihat bagaikan Malaikat tak bersayap.

"Huh, Iseei-Kun, aku mencarimu dari tadi loh~" ucap gadis itu seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Issei.

"Naruto-San" Dadanya berdetak kencang saat duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Gadis itu cantik, Badanya juga bagus, tak kalah lah dengan Gitar Spanyol. Ditambah ukuranya juga pas. Tapi ... Tapi bukankan dia sudah menyukai Buchou. Lalu kenapa perasaan itu juga dirasakan Issei saat berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Buchou-nya, Naruto tentu bukan apa-apa!.

'Rias-Buchou adalah yang terbaik!' Issei berteriak dalam batinya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi keindahan dan kecantikan sang Buchou.

Lalu kenapa dia menjadi gugup seperti ini saat didekatnya?!.

Padahal Gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa Issei sudah gugup seperti ini?!

"Nyaaawww~" keluhan manja yang keluar dari Mulut Naruto menyadarkan Hyoudou Issei dari lamunanya. Dan saat pandanganya beralih pada sosok Naruto, gadis itu terlihat malu-malu dengan Wajah yang memerah.

Dalam pandangan Naruto, tatapan Issei padanya seperti pengganti kata kenapa yang harusnya terucap. Jadi, dengan menahan segala perasaan malunya, gadis pirang itu mulai mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Eumh~ I-Issei-Kun ... Bi-bisakah kau tarik Tanganmu?!" dengan bersusah payah Naruto menyatakan itu. Pipi gadis cantik itu kini benar-benar memerah. Perasaan malu dan serba-salah membuatnya membuang Muka, berusaha menghindari tatapan pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

'Tangan?!'

"Heeeee~" Issei berteriak seperti itu saat menyadari bahwa Tanganya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengelus-elus paha putih mulus Naruto. Dan tanpa menungu lama, Issei segera melompat dan bersujud dihadapan gadis itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-San!"

•••••

Issei kini terlihat sangat menyesal. Bukan karena sudah melakukan perbuatan Hentai itu, tapi karena dia tidak bisa mengingat seberapa mulusnya Paha Naruto. Harusnya Issei bisa mengingatnya, harus!. Sebagai seorang Mesum sejati, kejadian ini terasa melukai harga dirinya.

Apa yang akan dikatakan dua sobat mesumnya, jika Issei tidak mengingat kejadian indah itu?!. Dalam keadaan menyesal itu, Issei mengingat kembali ucapan Naruto yang sengaja mencarinya.

 _"Tsunade-Sama Ingin bertemu denganmu, dan aku segaja mencarimu untuk itu"_

Tapi karena saat ini Issei sedang dikuasai oleh fikiran mesumnya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah Paha Naruto. Paha gadis bersurai pirang yang beberapa saat lalu dielusnya.

'Sial. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?!. Kenapa aku tidak sadar sudah mengelus Paha putih mulus Naruto-San?!'

'Sial!. Sial!. Sial!' Issei terus menyesali keadaan ini, seraya terus mengikuti Naruto yang beberapa langkah didepanya. Issei bahkan tidak menyadari jika mereka saat ini sudah memasuki sebuah Gedung mewah.

Yap, mewah disini dalam artian Bangunan yang terlihat paling megah diantara Bangunan yang lain. Dan hal itu baru disadari Issei setelah Naruto berhenti didepan sebuah Pintu, bertuliskan Ruang Hokage.

"Oh sudah sampai toh!" gumamnya. Naruto tidak menjawab, selain sebuah anggukan Kepala. Dan setelah beberapa kali mengetuk Pintu, mereka pun masuk ke dalam Ruangan itu.

Naruto membuka Pintu Ruang Hokage, dan saat itu juga sebuah cahaya silau terasa mengganggu pengelihatan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Dan saat cahaya itu mulai meredup, terlihatlah seorang wanita berusia dua puluh Tahunan sedang duduk santai diatas Meja dengan satu Kaki yang terangkat di Meja.

Wajah wanita itu memerah, mungkin dia sedikit mabuk. Mengingat beberapa Botol Sake tergeletak disampingnya.

"Huaaaaaaaa~ B-Buchou dalam mode piranggg!" Issei berteriak dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Hampir saja dia akan menghambur dan memeluk sosok yang dianggap Buchou mode pirang itu, jika tidak ada jeweran di Telinganya.

Dan si penjewer itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dengan Wajah kesal dan Bibir yang dikerucutkan, gadis yang juga pirang itu meremas Telinga Issei tanpa ampun.

"Adadadadawww~ sa-sakit Naruto-San!" Issei mengeluh merasakan nyeri dibagian Telinganya. Tapi Naruto sepertinya tidak perduli, itu terlihat dari mimiknya yang masih terlihat kesal meski telah melepaskan jeweranya.

"Hmh!"

"Kenapa sih?!" gerutu pemuda bersurai coklat itu, seraya mengelus-elus Telingaya yang masih terasa panas.

"Ehem!" sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, berdehem untuk meminta perhatian dua sosok didepanya. Sebelum melangkahkan Kakinya untuk mendekati Issei.

"Kau Hyoudou Issei?" tanya Tsunade seraya membawa sosok palsunya untuk memutari Issei.

"Ya-yap!" Issei menjawab dengan penuh antusias dengan sedikit tergagap, atas pertanyaan Tsunade. Karena Oppai sang Hokage yang bersembunyi dibalik Kimono seksinya, kini menekan Punggung sang Sekiryuutei. Saat wanita itu menekan Dadanya pada Punggung Issei.

"Aku berencana untuk menjadikanmu Shinobi Konoha, apa kau mau?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Sebuah pelukan dari belakang, dan belaian lembut di bagian Pipi kirinya, membuat Issei semakin panas. Ditambah nafas Tsunade yang menerpa Kupingnya, membuat pemuda mesum itu semakin tak karuan.

"Te-tentu O-Ojou-Sama!" Issei semakin gelagapan. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan saat ini, pemuda bersurai coklat itu sedang berusaha untuk tidak pingsan atau pun mimisan, akibat godaan nakal Godaime Hokage.

"Tapi kau harus bertarung dulu dengan seseorang, untuk membuktikan pantas tidaknya kau menjadi bagian dari Shinobi Konoha!"

"Grrr!" entah kenapa Naruto mulai merasa kesal dengan Wajah penuh kebahagiaan Issei saat mendapatkan perlakuan tidak biasa sang Hokage. Ada rasa cemburu yang menusuk dadanya, saat melihat Tsunade merayu Hyoudou Issei.

"Bagaimana hem~ apa kau mau?" Tsunade kembali menayakan pertanyaanya, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sengit dari Naruto padanya.

"A-apa pun Ojou-Sama!"

Tsunade tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Issei. Terlebih panggilan Ojou-Sama yang kembali diucapkan Issei untuknya, itu membuat Tsunade merasa muda. Mengingat selama ini Hokage kelima itu hanya dipanggil Sama atau Hime, oleh orang-orang di Desa Konoha.

Dengan pandangan sombongnya sebagai seorang wanita, Hokage kelima itu terlihat tersenyum sinis pada Naruto. Seolah mengirimkan sinyal bahwa Tsunade lebih superior dibandingkan Naruto. dan melalui pandangan itu juga, sang Godaime Hokage seolah mengatakan dialah yang terbaik.

Sial bagi Naruto. Gadis itu kalah jam terbang dalam masalah seperti ini, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain mengurut Dadanya, mencoba tetap tegar. Dalam keadaan tertekan itu, Naruto mulai melampiaskan kekesalanya pada Issei. Ya ... Walau bagaimana pun ini tidak akan terjadi jika Issei bersikap biasa dengan godaan wanita jadi-jadian itu.

'Ini semua salahmu Issei-Kun!' batin gadis itu dengan kesalnya.

"Baiklah, Issei-Kun ayo kita mulai. Dan ... Apa kau juga siap Naruto-Chan?" tanya Tsunade, yang masih setia dengan godaan manjanya pada sang sekiryuutei.

Entah ini adalah bentuk rasa frustasi karena masih sendiri, atau hanya karena pengaruh minuman keras, namun yang jelas Tsunade akan lebih ganas saat mabuk seperti ini.

"Wokeh~" Issei menurut saja tanpa pernah menyimak segala isi pertanyaan Tsunade. Yang ada di Otak mesumnya hanyalah Oppai jumbo Hokage kelima itu.

"Eh?!" lain Issei, lain juga Naruto. Gadis itu malah terkejut karena dialah yang didapuk sebagai algojo untuk mengetes kemampuan bertarung pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Tempat Latihan.**

"Tunggu dulu Ojou-Sama, apa kau yakin aku harus melawan seorang gadis?" Issei bertanya dengan nada tak yakin. Karena harus berhadapan dengan gadis cantik bersurai pirang, bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pada poin ini, Issei baru menyadari jika dia sedang di Ospek sebelum menjadi bagian Ninja Konoha atau apalah itu. Kebingungan mulai dirasakan pemuda bersurai coklat itu, bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?. Bukankah Issei berniat untuk segera pulang dan kembali dalam pelukan Buchou. Tapi, ucapan Tsunade menyadarkanya sesuatu.

"Yap. Naruto-Chan memang masih Genin, tapi kekuatanya sudah sekelas Chunin mungkin juga lebih. Dia juga seorang Jinchuriki sama sepertimu, jadi kau tidak perlu segan" balas Tsunade santai. Issei yang tidak mengerti apa itu Genin, Chunin, atau pun Jinchuriki, hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. Berpura-pura mengerti.

Dalam fikiran Issei, yang dimaksud dengan itu semua pasti adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Sehingga dia harus bersungguh-sungguh dengan pertarungan ini, meski lawanya hanya seorang gadis. Ditambah lagi Issei sepertinya mulai menyukai Oppai jumbo Tsunade, dan itu sedikit membantunya untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Baiklah, Naruto-San, aku tidak akan segan-segan!" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu, dengan tatapan serius dan penuh semangat membara disetiap ucapanya. Yap, untuk saat ini tujuan Issei adalah terlihat keren didepan Tsunade, dengan dibarengi sebuah mimpi untuk meremas Oppai jumbo sang Hokage.

'Anggap saja itu sebuah oleh-oleh dari Desa primitif ini, sebelum aku pulang ke Jepang!' batinya mantap.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" Tsunade berteriak keras, seraya mengangkat salah satu Tanganya. Melihat baik Uzumaki Naruto, atau pun Hyoudou Issei, sudah siap untuk memulai pertarungan.

Tanpa jeda dari ucapan Tsunade, Issei segera mengaktifkan Boosted Gearnya. Sebuah kilauan cahaya merah yang memancarkan kekuatan besar tercipta di Tangan kiri Issei. Dan setelah cahaya itu hilang, terlihatlah sebuah Sarung Tangan Mekanik yang menghiasi Tangan kiri pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

"Hooo~" Naruto bergumam, mengagumi Benda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Tangan kiri Issei, tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diperlihatkan Tsunade. Kejadian luar biasa itu cukup membuat orang-orang Konoha itu terkagum-kagum.

Tapi ...

 **Praannkk!.**

Beberapa detik kemudian Sacred Gear-nya hancur begitu saja. Dan berubah menjadi kepingan cahaya, sebelum ahirnya hilang dalam ketiadaan. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Tsunade saja yang saat ini terkejut, Issei pun merasakan hal yang demikian. Bagaimana tidak, Boosted Gear kebanggaanya kini musnah tanpa sebab.

"Heeeeee!" Issei berteriak panik, sebelum ahirnya merasakan sesuatu.

 **Boost!.**

Tepat, kekuatanya terasa berlipat ganda saat ini. Aura Naga juga terasa memenuhi Tubuhnya. Mungkinkah kekuatan Boosted Gear tetap dimilikinya, meski Sacred Gear itu sudah musnah?!.

"Horryaaa!" Issei melancarkan sebuah pukulan. Namun karena gaya bertarungnya terkesan kaku membuat Naruto dengan mudah bisa menghindarinya. Dan dengan gerakan yang indah, Naruto bergerak sedemikian rupa, hingga ada dibelakang Issei.

Dan ...

 **Dezig!.**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat sempurna di Kepala bagian belakang Issei. Membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu terhuyung akibat rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Issei berbalik dengan tatapan kesal pada gadis pirang dihadapanya.

Terkena pukulan dari seorang wanita cukup membuatnya kesal. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi permasalahanya saat ini, yang jadi masalah adalah Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia sama sekali belum menggerakan Tubuhnya untuk menyerang Naruto, lalu kenapa bisa itu terjadi?.

Dalam kebingunan itu, sebuah suara yang tak asing di Indra Pendengaranya, terdengar!.

 _"Aku yang menggerakan Tubuhmu patner. Dimensi ini membuat sedikit keajaiban. Selain mampu menghancurkan Artefak Suci yang dibuat Tuhan, Dimensi ini juga memaksa kehidupan asing menuruti aturan disini!"_

'Apa maksudmu, Ddraig?!' Issei sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan sohib Naganya itu.

 _"Kurasa Mahluk Supernatural seperti Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh, juga Sacred Gear, tidak ada dalam Sistem Kehidupan di Dimensi ini. Karena itulah mereka hancur. Buktinya kau kini kembali menjadi Manusia, bukan lagi Iblis!"_

'Terserah deh!. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Hoh~ tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut hancur, saat Sacred Gear hancur?!'

 _"Entahlah, tapi dengan begini kita semakin bebas!. Kita adalah satu. Tubuhmu adalah Tubuhku, dan kekuatanmu adalah kekuatanku!"_ ucap Ddraig, yang kembali membuat Issei hanya bisa melongo karena tidak mengerti.

Dan tanpa terasa sepuluh detik berikutnya berlalu, selama pertebatan itu. Sehingga kekuatan Issei semakin bertambah.

 **Boost!.**

Dengan kekuatan yang semakin bertambah, Tubuh Issei yang masih diambil alih sohib Naganya, kembali menyerang Naruto. Namun hal yang sama kembali terulang, gadis pirang itu masih dengan mudah menghindari pukulan beruntun Ddraig, meski kecepatan dan gaya bertarung yang diperlihatkan Naga itu semakin membaik. Namun tetap saja, pergerakanya masih terasa kaku.

Dan kini saatnya menyerang balik. Sebuah tendangan tepat diselangkangan Issei menjadi bukti niatan Naruto untuk menyerang Issei!.

 **Duaakkk!.**

"Huadaaawwww!" Issei berseriak seraya meringkuk di Tanah. Tentu saja kedua Tanganya tanpa perlu dikomando lagi untuk berada dipusat nyeri. Saat ini kontrol Ddraig atas Tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu terputus. Dan kini yang meringkuk disana adalah Issei, Hyoudou Issei.

 _"Sepertinya kita harus banyak berlatih. Gerakanku juga masih kaku, mungkin karena terlalu lama menjadi sebuah Roh yang tersegel dalam Sacred Gear"_ ucap Ddraig tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Issei yang masih meringkuk di Tanah.

"Curut!"

"Sialan kau, Naga kamfreet!" Issei mengumpat tak jelas, saat mengexpresikan rasa sakitnya, dan menyalahkan semua ini pada sang Naga.

 _"Maaf patner, aku tidak menyangka kau akan kesakitan seperti itu, saat selangkanganmu ditendang. Dan lagi, sepertinya kita tidak benar-benar satu"_ ucap Ddraig tenang. Yap, sepertinya rasa sakit tidak termasuk, karena buktinya Ddraig tetap santai-santai saja tanpa merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

"Terserah deh!" Issei sepertinya masih kesal. Dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naga Merah itu.

"Baiklah cukup. Pertarungan selesai!" ucap Tsunade.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat terlihat sedang merapihkan pakaianya didepan cermin. Sebuah pakaian yang sejatinya adalah pakaian Seragam anak SMA di Dimensi asalnya. Namun di Desa primitif ini, seragam itu beralih fungsi menjadi Seragam dinasnya sebagai Ninja. Yap, saat ini pemuda itu adalah Ninja Konoha, terbukti dengan Haite-Ate yang terikat di Keningnya.

Ya ... pemuda itu adalah Hyoudou Issei. Sang Jinchuriki Baru yang dimiliki Konoha!.

"Issei-Kun. Cepat!. Nanti kita terlambat untuk menjalankan Misi-nya!" suara feminim terdengar nyaring diluar Kamarnya. Suara itu adalah suara gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini tinggal bersamanya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia yang tinggal bersama Naruto, karena Issei lah yang menumpang disini.

"Iya~ iyaaa~ aku datang!" balas pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan malas.

"Yosh!. Aku siap!" gumam Issei seraya masih menatap pantulan dirinya di Cermin untuk yang terahir.

'Ya ... Aku sudah memutuskanya. Aku akan mencoba menikmati kehidupanku di Dimensi ini, sebelum aku menemukan cara untuk kembali. Dan ... Dan tentu saja sebelum itu, aku harus bisa meremas Oppai Tsunade-Ojousama dulu!'

'Jadi ... Tunggulah aku, Buchou!' batinya.

 **Cleekk.**

Issei membuka Pintu kamarnya dan terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang sudah menunggunya. Gadis itu tersenyum, begitu pun dengan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Yap, semenjak saat itu, mereka semakin dekat. Dan Issei kini tahu alasanya, kehadiranya membuat Naruto tidak merasa sendiri lagi.

Seorang Jinchuriki sepertinya memberikan beban tersendiri.

'Saat aku berhasil menemukan cara untuk kembali, aku juga akan membawamu Naruto-Chan!. Buchou pasti akan menerima kita dengan baik disana, dan kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Karena ada banyak orang-orang yang sama seperti kita!' batin Issei dengan senyum lembutnya.

Ya ... Issei sudah menentukan tujuanya. Meski hanya sementara saja, karena prioritasnya tetaplah kembali ke Jepang, dan tentu saja Buchou!.

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Kolom balasan Review.**_

 _ **Kurama ::**_ _Oh soal itu, seperti yang sudah saya tulis di Chapter ini. Saya coba buat kehadiran Issei membuat si Narutonya gak kesepian lagi. Kan jadi ada orang yang sama kaya dia._

 _Kepikiran sih buat Narutonya tetep laki, tapi setelah dirasa-rasa jatohnya malah kaya Yaoi!. Mau pakai Fuu yang aslinya emang cewe, saya gak terlalu ngerti sama Desa Takigakure_

 _ **Mbit 99 ::**_ _Entah, Fiksi ini kepikiran gitu aja. Saya cuma fikir kayanya seru pake Issei yang mesum jadi MC. Lagian gaya tulisan saya semi-formal gitu, jadi mungkin cocok *plaakk*_

 _Yap, soal Gender Bender, seperti yang saya jelaskan sama Kurama-San. Woh, dari judulnya sih seru tuh, kayanya si Kurama sama si Ddraig dalam satu tempat tuh. Gak papa, santai aja Mbit-San._

 _ **R.J Davies ::**_ _Setelah saya fikir-fikir banyak juga baik Author sama Reader di Fandom ini bilang 'Anti Mainstream' emang ada apa sih?. apa Anti Mainstram sedang hot?._

 _Maaf, saya kudet kayanya._

 _ **Papa Haise The Centipede ::**_ _Wah senengnya dikomen lagi Author-Senior. Eh itu gimana sih?. Yang salah apanya ya, kalo Kata bisa hilang kaya gitu?._

 _Maaf saya belum ngerti soal itu. di Dokumenya lengkap itu, tapi kenapa pas di Publish ilang-ilang ya ×_×_

 _ **Ai no Est ::**_ _Makasih ^~^)?_

 _ **AoiKishi ::**_ _Yap, dalam plot saya sih gitu. Tapi caranya gimana masih belum tahu, pengembanganya belum saya fikirkan._


	3. Chapter 3 :: Kebangkitan Sang Naga

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M_ _ **-Naik Tingkat**_ _(mungkin bisa jadi M+ mengingat banyak Screen Ecchi yang tersaji)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _AWAS 18+ walau cuma Ecchi, saya fikir ini konsumsi Dewasa. Tapi kalau maksa sih terserah. Yang jelas saya sudah kasih Warning ya!._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis Rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 3 :: Kebangkitan Sang Naga!.**_

•••••

"Apaaaaaaaa?" Issei berteriak keras saat sampai ditempat tujuan Misi Tim sementara yang diisi Naruto, Issei dan bocah bernama Konohamaru. Bagaimana tidak, saat Issei tahu dari sang 'Clien' perihal apa Misi mereka, Issei merasa terpuruk seketika. Harga dirinya serasa hancur tak bersisa.

Yap, selama perjalanan di Misi pertamanya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu membanggakan dirinya yang kini diangkat menjadi Ninja sekelas Gennin. Merasa itu adalah sebuah pencapaian hebat, tanpa tahu jika tingkat itu diberikan untuk Ninja yang baru saja lulus Akademi, macam Konohamaru. Dan dengan kata lain, Gennin hanyalah tingkat untuk seorang Ninja pemula.

Pemula!.

Tidak lebih!.

Yang berlebihan disini hanyalah 'expectasi' pemuda bersurai coklat itu tentang apa yang dimaksud Gennin. Dengan Wajah kesal, Hyoudou Issei menatap sengit sosok gadis bersurai kuning yang masih berdiri tenang-tenang saja disampingnya, setelah mendengar permohonan sang kakek selaku 'Clien' yang membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

"Jelaskan sesuatu. Aku adalah Gennin, aku juga Jinchuriki Naga yang agung!. Mana bisa Misi kita hanya membantu kakek tua ini menggarap Ladangnya!" dengan sangat bersungut-sungut, Issei menyampaikan keluhanya pada Naruto, si gadis bersurai pirang yang dipercaya sebagai ketua dalam Misi kali ini.

"Karena itu, karena kau dan Konohamaru-Kun adalah Gennin. Jadi Misi kita hanya yang seperti ini ... Terlebih lagi, tidak adanya Jounin Pembimbing menjadi faktor lain" jawab Naruto dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan Wajah kesal Issei.

"Apa maksudnya itu?. Apa yang salah dengan Gennin?. Apa yang salah dengan tidak adanya Jounin Pembimbing?!" kini pandanganya beralih pada Konohamaru, bocah berusia kurang lebih 13-14 Tahunan, yang menjadi anggota sementara Tim ini. Namun si Konohamaru ini terlihat tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan sang Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei.

"Apanya?. Gennin ya Gennin, tingkatan untuk Ninja yang baru saja lulus dari Akademi. Memangnya Issei-Niisan berasal dari Akademi mana sampai hal sepele seperti ini tidak tahu?" Konohamaru malah balik bertanya saat selesai dengan penjelasanya, yang sama sekali tidak jelas dalam pendengaran Issei.

Dan seketika itu juga Issei merasa tertohok Tombak Cahaya.

Sakit.

Sakit sekali!.

"Menyedihkan ... Kufikir Gennin adalah sesuatu yang keren. Tapi ternyata ... Itu tidak lebih dari sekedar anak yang baru lulus Sekolah Dasar!" gumamnya dalam keterpurukan.

"Ayolah Nii-San, bersemangatlah. Gennin adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuktikan kekuatan kita sebagai Ninja sejati!" bocah bernama Konohamaru itu mencoba untuk menghibur Issei. Mengingat mereka adalah sesama Gennin. Beda dengan Naruto sudah menjadi Chuunin.

"Matamu Ninja sejati!. Apa yang bisa dikatakan sejati kalau hanya menggarap Ladang seperti ini?!" damprat Issei dengan kesalnya. Seketika itu juga, Konohamaru langsung mengambil langkah mundur dan bersembunyi dibelakang Tubuh Naruto. Memeluk Tubuh gadis itu dari belakang, dengan Wajah yang menahan tangis.

"Naruto-Neechan, mahluk itu menyeramkan sekali~" rajuk Konohamaru seraya mengencangkan pelukanya pada Tubuh Naruto. Gadis ini membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Konohamaru karena menganggap ini adalah hal biasa, beda dengan Issei yang semakin kesal. Apa lagi pemuda bersurai coklat ini melihat dengan jelas perubahan mimik bocah itu, yang dari sedih menjadi bersemu merah.

'Kamfret!. Dia sama sepertiku ... Terkutuklah kau bocah mesum!' Issei mengumpat dalam batinya melihat kelakuan Konohamaru pada salah satu gadis yang 'ditandainya'. Dan selama perdebatan itu, sang kakek yang selaku 'Clien' dalam Misi ini, sudah membawa Pekakas untuk menggarap Ladangnya. Dan tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Issei si kekek memberikan Pekakas yang dibawanya pada Issei.

"Cepat lakukan tugas kalian. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar lemburanya" ucap si kakek. Issei kembali mendesis mendengar ucapan itu. Dengan tampang geram, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menatap sang kakek.

'Terkutuklah juga kau kakek tuaaaa!' kembali Issei mengumpat dalam batinya. Dan dengan setengah hati, Issei mulai mengerjakan tugasnya untuk menggarap Ladang si kakek, dibantu Konohamaru. Sementara Naruto hanya duduk manis menyaksikan pekerjaan dua laki-laki itu.

Satu jam berlalu, dua jam pun tanpa terasa sudah berlalu. Issei masih bisa menahan diri melihat kelakuan gadis pirang itu yang hanya duduk manis seraya mengobrol dengan si kakek. Tapi lama-lama, Issei kesal juga. Terlebih rasa lelah mulai menderanya, sehingga kekesalan itu tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Woi piraaannngggg!. Bantu kami woiiii!. Kenapa kau malah enak-enakan cari perhatian pada kakek tua itu?!" Issei berteriak kesal. Cangkul yang digenggamnya kini sudah terbanting ke Tanah. Namun Naruto tak bergeming, dengan Wajah santainya, gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan tiga kata pamungkas yang membuat Issei terdiam, tidak bisa membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Aku gadis loh" ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan santainya. Yap, meski tidak mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh lagi, Issei sudah tentu mengerti lanjutan dari kalimat Naruto, jika dia masih bersih keras meminta Namikaze Naruto ini membantunya.

"Mana bisa anak gadis sepertiku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seperti ini ... Nanti Kulitku alergi, pecah-pecah atau gatal-gatal bagaimana?" gerutu Issei dengan Bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan. Persis anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan Permen.

"Begitu?. Pasti begitu!. Cih!. Apanya yang emansipasi?!" lanjutnya masih setia dengan gerutuanya. Cangkul yang tadi dibantingnya di Tanah kini kembali diambil. Dan dengan Cangkul itu, Issei melepaskan semua kekesalanya.

Namun suara dari si kakek membuatnya, semakin kesal!.

"Hei, bocah. Kau terlalu keras mencangkul Tanahnya, nanti Cangkulku bisa patah!" teriakan kakek tua itulah yang membuat Issei kesal. Ingin sekali pemuda bersurai coklat itu membalas teriakan si kakek. Namun itu urung dilakukan Issei, karena seperti peringatan kakek tua itu, pegangan Cangkul yang digunakan Issei patah. Dengan suara 'pletak' yang terdengar menyebalkan.

 **Pletaakkk!.**

"Tuh kan!" desis si kakek lagi, dan kembali membuat Issei semakin kesal.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memperbaikinya!" balas pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan nada tinggi. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Issei mengambil Gergaji dan masuk ke Hutan, tak jauh dari Rumah sang kakek.

"Hei Bocah!. Tidak usah—" ucapan si kakek terhenti karena Issei sudah menghilang ditelan Hutan. Naruto yang semula diam saja, kini merasa aneh dengan perubahan mimik sang kakek. Begitu pun Konohamaru, yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya bocah bersyal panjang itu setelah mendekati Naruto dan si kakek.

"Sebenarnya ... Ada sekelompok Penjahan Gunung disekitar sini, mereka menamakan dirinya Perompak Jahat. Ada sekitar tiga puluh orang-orang jahat dalam kelompok itu. Setiap Minggu mereka datang dan mengacau di Desa ini"

"Dan itulah alasanku yang sebenarnya menyewa kalian. Aku berharap mereka mengacau saat kalian ada disini, dan kalian kalahkan—"

"Kenapa kakek tidak menyewa kami untuk membereskan mereka?" potong Naruto saat poin penting dari cerita si kakek sudah didapat.

"Uang. Aku tidak punya Uang untuk menyewa Ninja dengan Misi yang lebih tinggi dari Rangking F"

"Haaahh~" Naruto menghela nafasnya saat mendengar penjelasan si kakek. Ini sama seperti Misinya beberapa Minggu lalu. Misi Rangking C yang dikerjakanya bersama Sakura dan Sai, berubah menjadi Misi Rangking A, karena harus berhadapan dengan ANBU Kirigakure. Pandangan gadis pirang itu lalu menatap Konohamaru yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Nee-Chan akan mencari Issei-Kun, untuk membereskan Penjahat-Penjahat itu. Tapi, kalau mereka ada di Desa segera buat peringatan Kunai Peledak. Oke?" ucap Naruto, yang dijawab anggukan oleh bocah Sarutobi itu. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto segera melesat ke dalam Hutan.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Didalam Hutan.**

Pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei itu terlihat menyusuri Hutan mencari sebuah Pohon yang kiranya cocok untuk dibuat pegangan Cangkul yang dipatahkanya. Dengan menenteng sebuah Gergaji di Pundak, Issei terus menggerutu tak jelas selama menyusuri Hutan.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan, Cangkul kakek tua itu saja yang jelek. Huh!" umpatnya. Hingga suara erangan seorang wanita terasa menggelitik Indra Pendengaranya.

"Eummhhh~ aaccchhh~ shhhh~" meski terdengar samar, Issei jelas mendengar suara itu. Dan dengan bantuan pendengaranya, Issei mencoba mencari sumber suara merangsang itu. Cukup lama, Issei berjalan, hingga ahirnya pandanganya disuguhi sebuah pemandangan indah.

Bagaimana tidak, tiga wanita tanpa busana yang menutupi Tubuh mereka, sedang meladeni sekumpulan pria yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Ada sekitar tiga sampai empat pria yang sedang mengerubungi satu wanita, untuk mengejar puncak kenikmatan duniawi. Sementara pria lainya terlihat bersantai, mungkin mereka adalah orang yang sudah mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan itu.

"Gila!. Ada acara Gangbang ditengah Hutan seperti ini!" bisiknya dengan suara kecil, seraya terus menyaksikan pemandangan menggugah birahi itu. Beberapa kali remaja tanggung itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri, mencoba untuk menahan segala gejolak nafsu lelakinya yang mulai bangkit.

"Mantap!" bisik Issei lagi, tanpa sedikit pun berkedip. Yap, sudah setengah jam berlalu, dan Issei benar-benar tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Agaknya pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak mau melewatkan sedetik pun pemandangan indah itu. Hingga ahirnya, adegan panas pun selesai dengan sebuah erangan keras dari orang-orang itu. Mereka terlihat puas setelah menggarap tiga wanita itu hingga pingsan, bermandikan peluh dan keringat.

Merasa tontonanya sudah selesai, Issei pun memilih untuk pergi. Dia sepertinya tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang menyeramkan itu. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, suara dari Ranting kering yang terinjak membuat ke tiga puluh orang itu menyadari keberadaan Issei. Beberapa diantara mereka yang sudah berpakaian mulai mengepung pemuda bersurai coklat itu, sementara sisanya segera menyelesaikan acara berpakaianya dan membantu rekan-rekan mereka untuk mengurung Issei.

"Heh!. Sepertinya ada Cecunguk yang mengganggu pesta kita!" desis salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sangar dengan bekas luka yang menghiasi Wajah itu. Dia juga mengibas-ngibaskan Pedang besarnya di Udara, untuk mengintimidasi sang Sekiryuutei.

"Kita apakan Cunguk ini?" tanya pria itu pada kawanya yang lain.

"Mutilasi!" balas salah satu rekanya, yang langsung diamini dengan teriakan penuh semangat kawanan Perompak Gunung itu. Dan di Detik berikutnya, mereka mulai menyerang Issei dengan berbagai Senjata yang dibawanya.

"Gawat!" Issei mendesis panik dengan keadaan ini. Ya ... Meski sudah menjadi Ninja, Issei sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung. Hidupnya pun ketika di Tokyo, sangat biasa dan normal. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berkelahi satu kali pun. Satu-satunya yang tidak biasa hanyalah soal kematianya, yang ahirnya membawa pemuda bersurai coklat itu menjadi Iblis.

Dan saat mengalahkan ANBU Kirigakure, itu semua adalah murni keberuntungan!.

Namun sebelum Issei berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sepertinya Ddraig mulai memaksa untuk mengambil alih kontrol Tubuhnya. Dan pemuda mesum itu harus berterimakasih pada sobat Naganya, karena Ddraig berhasil menahan serangan salah satu dari penjahat-penjahat itu dengan Gergaji yang dibawanya. Bahkan balik menyerang, membuat mereka lebih waspada lagi pada Hyoudou Issei.

 _"Patner ... Serahkan padaku. Biar sang Sekiryuutei yang agung ini yang menghukum Tikus-Tikus itu!"_

'Jangan bercanda ah!. Melawan satu gadis saja kau membuatku tertendang—' Issei tidak dapat meneruskan ucapanya. Saat mengingat kembali bagaimana Kaki Naruto mendarat di Selangkanganya, tiba-tiba saja Issei merasa ngilu.

 _"Tapi saat ini berbeda. Aku sedang dipenuhi semangat!. Aku juga sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi!"_ ucap Ddraig lagi. Merasa tidak ada harapan selain menggantungkan hidupnya pada sang Naga, Issei ahirnya merestui permintaan sohib Naganya. Kontrol kini, berganti. Tubuh Issei kini sepenuhnya dalam kekuasaan Ddraig.

Issei yang kini diambil alih oleh Ddraig, menatap tajam mereka semua, dengan Mata Naganya. Serangai merendahkan pun mulai diperlihatkan sang Kaisar Naga Merah, membuat penjahat-penjahat itu sedikit mengambil langkah mundur. Merasakan Aura dingin yang tak biasa, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Saatnya memberikan hukuman pada Tikus-Tikus bodoh macam kalian!" desis Ddraig dengan sinisnya, seraya melemparkan Gergajinya kesembarang arah.

 **Boost!.**

Seolah merespon keingingan sang tuan, suara itu terdengar nyaring, sebagai pertanda kekuatan Naga yang telah berlipat ganda. Ddraig merentangkan kedua Tanganya kedepan seperti bersiap untuk menembakan sesuatu.

"Kita cari tahu, apakah Tubuh Manusiamu bisa menyalurkan seranganku dengan baik apa tidak, Patner" gumam Ddraig, sebelum menembakan Laser berwarna merah Darah dari kedua Tanganya. Laser itu memang berhasil ditembakan, namun Ddraig tidak bisa mengarahkanya dengan benar. Agaknya, Tubuh Issei tidak cukup kuat untuk menjaga akurasi tembakanya.

 **Buummm!.**

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi disana. Utungnya serangan itu mengarah jauh ke dalam Hutan, bukan ke arah Perkampungan. Membuat para penjahat-penjahat Hutan itu selamat. Namun nyawa mereka belum sepenuhnya aman, karena sang Sekiryuutei baru memulai seranganya. Keringat dingin mulai terlihat saat menyaksikan kekuatan pemusnah Ddraig. Berbeda dengan Issei yang berteriak sengang di Alam Bawah Sadarnya.

 _"Hebat Ddraig!. Kau memang Kaisar Naga Merah yang agung!"_ Issei berteriak penuh suka cita melihat kehebatan Patnernya. Kedua Tanganya terkepal, dengan Mata yang berbinar-binar, mengagumi kekuatan sang Naga. Sementara Ddraig hanya mendengus, mendengar pujian Mahluk mesum itu. Meski ada sebuah kebanggaan saat Issei memujinya, sang Naga mencoba tidak memperlihatkanya.

"Tubuhmu terlalu lemah. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga akurasi seranganku" gumam Ddraig datar, untuk menyembunyikan perasan bangganya akibat pujian Issei. Dan Ddraig sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat melihat ke tiga puluh penjahat itu mulai berlarian ke dalam Hutan. Berusaha kabur dari Amukan Kaisar Naga Merah.

 _"Hoi Naga ... Mereka kabur loh. Katanya mau menghukum—"_

"Diam dan lihat saja. Kau akan melihat kemampuan sebenarnya dari Kaisar Naga Merah!" potong Ddraig cepat. Issei menurut dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sang Naga.

 **Boost!.**

"Sepertinya ini batasan Tubuhmu untuk menerima kekuatan Nagaku. Tapi kurasa ini sudah bagus untuk Tubuh lemah ini" gumam Ddraig, setelah suara nyaring itu terdengar untuk ke empat kalinya.

"Baiklah, saatnya menghukum!"

 **Braath!.**

Sayap Naga keluar dari Punggungnya, Kuku-Kuku tajam juga mulai menghiasi Jari-Jari Issei. Tak lupa juga dengan semacam Tanduk hitam yang muncul di kedua sikunya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyoudou Issei kembali berteriak senang melihat kegagahan sang Naga. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu tidak menyangka jika Ddraig bisa sekeren ini.

 _"Hoooo~ keeerrreeennnnnn!"_ Issei kembali berteriak senang dengan Mata yang semakin berbinar-binar di Alam Bawah Sadarnya. Apa lagi saat ini, Ddraig sedang terbang dengan lincahnya didalam Hutan, untuk menyerang Penjahat-Penjahat itu.

Sebuah cakaran maut, tusukan atau pun cabikan menjadi bukti kekejaman dari hukuman sang Sekiryuutei. Hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh detik sejak saat itu, Ddraig sudah menghabisi dua puluh tiga dari tiga puluh orang dalam kawanan penjahat ini.

Tersisa tujuh orang lagi yang tersisa, namun mereka sudah tidak mencoba untuk kabur lagi, karena itu merupakan perbuatan yang sia-sia. Kabur hanya akan menambah hidup mereka beberapa detik saja, sebelum ahirnya berahir oleh Kuku-Kuku tajam sang Naga.

"Ada apa?. Kenapa kalian tidak lari lagi?!" tanya Kaisar Naga Merah itu dengan nada yang merendahkan, seraya mendarat dengan tenangnya, didepan ketujuh orang itu.

"A-ampunn ... Ma-maafkan kami. Tolong ja-jangan bunuh kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka, dengan terbata-bata. Rasa takut terlihat jelas dari mimik mereka masing-masing, melihat kekejaman Naga Merah itu saat membantai rekan-rekanya.

"Haruskah?. Apa gunanya buatku?" tanya Ddraig masih dengan nada sinisnya yang merendahkan. Seketika itu juga, ketujuh orang itu bungkam. Mereka tidak tahu atau tidak punya ide untuk mengajukan kesepakatan agar pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudi untuk mengampuni nyawa mereka.

 _"Eumh~ Patner, Bagaimana kalau kita lepaskan mereka"_ ucapan Issei mengiang di Kepala Ddraig. Mengingat mereka masih belum bertukar kontrol Tubuh pemuda bersurai coklat itu, suara Issei masihlah hanya terdengar mengiang di Kepala Naga itu.

'Kenapa?' tanya Ddraig. Tanganya yang sudah terangkat, terhenti di Udara. Saat suara Patner mesumnya menginterupsi niatan sang Naga, untuk membantai sisa-sisa dari kelompok Penjahat Gunung itu.

 _"Ya ... Aku berfikir kita bisa menggunakan mereka untuk menyebarkan kekuatan kita di Dimensi ini. Aku ingin kita menjadi legenda ditempat primitif ini, dan mengharumkan nama Sekiryuutei sebelum kita kembali ke Dimensi kita. Kurasa itu bagus!"_ ucapan pemuda mesum itu membuat Ddraig menyerangai. Sang Naga yang termasuk salah satu dari Hevenly Dragon itu tidak menyangkan jika Issei bisa memiliki ide cemerlang seperti itu.

"Baiklah ... Aku mungkin aku bisa mengampuni nyawa kalian jika ..." Ddraig sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, ingin melihat respon apa yang didapatnya dari ketujuh pria-pria menyedihkan itu.

"Apa pun!. Apa pun akan kami lakukan untuk anda, Tuan!" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan penuh harap.

"Kalian cukup sebarkan namaku, kekuatanku dan ... Kehebatanku!. Katakan jika kini ada seorang pemuda hebat bernama Hyoudou 'Ddraig' Issei, sang Jinchuriki dari Kaiser Naga Merah!" ucap Ddraig.

"Sanggup?"

"Ba-baik Ddraig-Sama!. Kami akan menyebarkan nama anda ke segala penjuru Negara ... Ka-kami akan membuat nama anda menjadi legenda!"

Dan mulai saat itu, legenda Hyoudou 'Ddraig' Issei sang Jinchuriki dari Kaisar Naga Merah mulai terdengar diseluruh penjuru kelima Negara besar. Terlepas dari itu, seorang gadis bersurai pirang melihat kehebatan pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan terkagum-kagum. Dia, Namikaze Naruto, tidak pernah menyangka Issei yang dikenalnya selama ini, memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu.

"Hebat ..." gumam Naruto masih dengan Wajah terkagum-kagum. Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan seorang Monster Rubah berekor sembilan, yang tersegel dalam Tubuh gadis pirang itu. Dengusan tak suka keluar dari Moncongnya, yang diisi Gigi-Gigi tajam.

" _Ck!. Ingin menjadi legenda?. Tidak pantas 'Kadal' sepertinya menjadi legenda. Yang pastas jadi legenda hanya aku, Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama-Sama!"_ desis Monster berekor sembilan itu.

Dan sepertinya, Issei dan Ddraig sudah memancing kemarahan sang Bijuu terkuat macam Kurama, juga mungkin orang-orang yang haus kekuatan besar!.

 **Sementara Di Tokyo.**

"Arrrggghhhhhh!" Rias mengerang kesal karena beragai cara yang dilakukanya tidak berguna untuk menemukan keberadaan Pion tersayangnya. Sementara sang Ratu yang bernama Himejima Akeno, hanya tersenyum manis mendengar erangan frustasi dari sang Raja.

"Maaf karena kami tidak berguna, Buchou. Bagaimana jika kita meminta bantuan Lucifer-Sama untuk mencari Issei-Kun?" ucap Akeno. Rias mendesah mendengar saran gadis cantik itu, sang kakak mungkin bisa membantu, tapi dimana harga dirinya jika hanya untuk mencari seorang Pion masih membutuhkan bantuan sang kakak.

"Tidak Akeno ... Aku masih punya harga diri" balasnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Kolom Balasan Review ::**_

 _ **Shinji Kazama ::**_ _Ahahaha~ siap. Pantengin aja fiksi saya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya :D._

 _ **Namikaze Nogami ::**_ _Siap._

 _ **Naru lovers ::**_ _Nah itu lah masalahnya. Saya tadinya emang mau pakai Naruko, tapi ya gitu, Jari selalu kepeleset saat tulisnya. Dari pada jadi typo kadang Naruto, kadang Naruko ... Jadi saya pilih Naruto aja._

 _Oh!. Dan makasih udah suka cerita saya._

 _ **Kurama ::**_ _Sip sama-sama._

 _ **Azuma Kazui ::**_ _Siap. Yap, Boosted Gearnya hancur. Kemungkinan besar sih gak bisa, tapi ada gantinya yang gak kalah keren kok._

 _ **Uzumaki megami ::**_ _Pasti. Yap, semoga :D._

 _ **R J Davies ::**_ _Woh, makasih penjelasanya. Wah maaf-maaf kalo kamu gak bisa lanjut baca fiksi saya yang ini. Tapi kalo boleh promosi sih, saya punya satu fiksi lagi yang juga Crossover HS DxD sama Naruto. Judulnya Uzumaki Boruto. Kalo kiranya minat, kamu bisa cek :D._


	4. Chapter 4 :: Rival

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M_ _ **-Naik Tingkat**_ _(mungkin bisa jadi M+ mengingat banyak Screen Ecchi yang tersaji)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _AWAS 18+ walau cuma Ecchi, saya fikir ini konsumsi Dewasa. Tapi kalau maksa sih terserah. Yang jelas saya sudah kasih Warning ya!._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis Rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 4 :: Rival.**_

•••••

 **Pinggiran Hutan.**

Issei terlihat bersantai disebuah Padang Rumput, menikmati hembusan Angin dan pemandangan Awan yang entah kenapa terasa indah olehnya. Jika saat di Jepang, waktu luang seperti ini selalu dia gunakan untuk mengintip, atau sekedar menikmati mulusnya _bantalan_ Paha sang Buchou.

Tapi, karena disini tidak ada Buchou atau pun target _intipan_ yang aman (dalam tanda kutip). Keseharian Issei hanya diisi oleh acara bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Tentu saja jika tidak ada Misi atau Latihan.

"Hahhhh~ aku mulai bosan dengan Dunia ini. Tidak ada yang bisa diintip, tidak ada Buchou ..."

"Aku mulai merindukan _bantalan_ Paha Buchou"

"Ddraig, apa—" ucapan Issei terhenti karena Langit cerah itu tiba-tiba mendung dengan kilatan-kilatan Petir, langsung menyambar dengan ganasnya. Untuk sesaat Issei terlihat termenung menyaksikan perubahan Cuaca yang extrim itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera bergegas pulang ke Rumahnya.

Tidak perlu terkejut soal Rumah. Sejak Issei menjadi bagian dari Shinobi Konoha, Hyoudou Issei diberikan sebuah Rumah oleh Tsunade, lengkap dengan isinya. Namun mengabaikan semua itu, acara pulang pemuda Hyoudou ini sedikit terganggu saat pandangannya, melihat sosok pemuda seusianya, sedang berdiri disalah satu Pohon tertinggi ditengah Hutan.

Yap, Issei dengan mudah bisa melihatnya, karena tinggi Pohon yang ditempati pemuda itu, jauh lebih tingigi dari Pohon yang lain.

"Sedang apa orang itu?" gumam Issei dalam kebingungannya.

Mengabaikan keadaan sang Hyoudou yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda berambut raven itu. Dia, si pemuda raven mulai menggerakan Tangan kirinya ke atas. Dan seketika itu juga Petir-Petir berkumpul diatasnya, membentuk seekor Naga besar yang terbang disekitar pemuda raven itu.

Jika dilihat dari gerakan Tangannya, Naga Petir itu sepenuhnya dalam kontrol si pemuda raven, karena mengikuti setiap gerakan Tangan kirinya. Membuat Issei berdecak kagum melihat kebolehannya. Namun sepertinya kekaguman itu terlalu cepat, karena sesuatu yang besar baru saja akan terjadi saat ini.

Si pemuda raven mulai mengangkat Tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, membuat si Naga Petir terbang semakin tinggi, hingga ditelan kumpulan Awan hitam yang masih tersebar di Langit. Dan saat Tangan pemuda raven turun, seketika itu juga si Naga Petir meluncur dengan derasnya menabrak Bumi tanpa ampun. Menimbulkan sebuah ledakan besar hingga memporak-porandakan bagian tengah Hutan.

"Uhuk~ uhukkk~" Issei terbatuk-batuk seraya menutupi pengelihatan dan Mulutnya. Melindungi dua bagian itu dengan kedua Tangannya, akibat Debu yang langsung menyebar pasca si Naga Petir pemuda raven itu menghantam Tanah.

"Hebat ..." Issei bergumam kagum melihat efek destruktif yang diperlihatkan Jutsu pemuda raven itu.

 **Tap.**

Tanpa sang Sekiryuutei sadari, pemuda raven itu sudah mendarat tepat disampingnya. Berjalan dengan santainya melewati Issei yang masih dipenuhi kekaguman pada kehebatan pemuda itu, hingga suara sang Naga menyadarkannya.

 **[Patner ... Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?. Bocah itu sudah melewatimu!]** ucapan Ddraig yang terngiang di Telinganya, menyadarkan Issei dari lamunannya. Dan seketika itu juga Issei tersadar, si Hyoudou ini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya bermaksud untuk menyapa pemuda raven ini, mungkin saja mereka bisa berteman dan bisa saling membantu untuk memperkuat diri.

Namun ... Niatan itu diurungkan Issei, saat pandangannya menatap sosok si pemuda raven yang saat ini berdiri cukup jauh darinya bersama Naruto, Tsunade dan Itachi, sang pemilik Rumah yang saat ini ditinggalinya. Sementara pria lainnya yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan Matanya yang seperti Ularnya, belum dikenali Issei.

"Hebat ... Tidak sia-sia kau melakukan pelatihan selama dua Tahun bersama Orochimaru-Sama. Kau semakin kuat saja, Sasuke-Kun" ucap Naruto dengan Wajah berseri-seri, saat memuji pemuda raven itu.

"Itu benar Sasuke-Kun, kau kemajuanmu sangat pesat. Kau memang anak berbakat dari Uchiha!" kini giliran Tsunade yang memuji pemuda raven itu, juga dengan Wajah bangga. Melihat dua wanita incarannya memuji pria lain, tentu saja membuat Issei kesal. Niatan untuk berkenalan dan berlatih bersama kini berganti menjadi niatan untuk mengalahkan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Sasuke ... Ck!" Issei mendecak kesal saat mengatakan nama si pemuda raven. Dan tanpa memperdulikan pujian apa lagi yang akan diucapkan mereka pada Sasuke, si Hyoudou Issei ini mulai melangkahkan Kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Issei yang sedang berjalan menjauh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pujian yang diterimanya.

"Oh~ benar juga. Sasuke-Kun kan baru saja kembali setelah berlatih bersama Orochimaru-Sama. Pantas jika kau tidak tahu siapa pria itu" komentar Naruto, sebelum ahirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha.

"Dia adalah Hyoudou Issei, seorang Jinchuriki Naga Api. Dia juga tinggal di Rumahmu" ucap Naruto sedikit menjelaskan siapa pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Mendengar penjelasan gadis bersurai pirang itu, pandangan Sasuke langsung beralih pada sosok pria dengan Wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Apa itu benar Itachi-Niisan?" Tanya Sasuke. Wajah datarnya semakin terlihat datar dan dingin saat menanyakan itu, membuat Itachi sedikit gugup. Meski masih bisa ditutupi dalam Wajah datar yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Yap" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Itu benar Sasuke-Kun. Itachi mengusulkan ini padaku, untuk merawat Rumah kalian. Karena Tugas kakakmu sebagai ANBU cukup banyak, membuat Rumah menjadi tak terurus" lanjut Tsunade.

"Hn ..." hanya itu yang keluar dari Mulut Sasuke saat mengetahui kenyataan itu. Agaknya Sasuke masih kurang setuju Rumahnya dihuni oleh orang lain selain Uchiha. Namun respon berbeda diperlihatkan Orochimaru, pria Ular itu sepertinya menaruh minat pada Hyoudou Issei. Itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan serta tawanya yang tak biasa.

"Khuhuhuhu~ bukankah ini menarik?" gumam sang Sannin Ular itu.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Issei terlihat sedang meneguk minumannya di Dapur, hingga sebuah ketukan Pintu terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit gerutuan tak jelas, pemuda bersurai coklat itu melangkahkan Kakinya untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Dan alangkah terkejutnya sang Sekiryuutei itu, karena yang bertamu adalah si pemuda raven bernama Sasuke.

Pria tampan yang beberapa saat lalu mendapatkan pujian dari dua wanita incarannya!.

"Kau!" Issei menunjuk-nunjuk Wajah tampan Sasuke. Namun sang Uchiha tak ambil pusing, Sasuke dengan sangat santainya berjalan melewati Issei dan masuk ke Rumahnya.

"Hooiii!. Jangan seenaknya masuk—" ucapan Issei terhenti saat pandangannya beradu dengan tatapan datar Sasuke.

"Apa?. Ini Rumahku!" ucapan singkat dan padat itu membuat Issei tercengang. Bagaimana bisa orang asing ini tiba-tiba saja mengaku jika ini Rumahnya?!. Bukankah sang empunya adalah Itachi?. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menyadari pemikiran Issei. Dan dengan sedikit keluhan singkat, Mata Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi Sharingan ber-Tomoe tiga.

Dan ...

 **Splaassshhh!.**

Issei tiba-tiba saja berada disebuat tempat aneh. Aneh disini adalah dalam artian dia, Hyoudou Issei, tiba-tiba saja melihat Sasuke sedang duduk manis mengobrol dengan Itachi. Hingga sosok Sasuke yang lain, yang berdiri disampingnya entah sejak kapan, mulai membuka suara.

"Tidak perlu bingung, ini Dunia Genjutsu dari Mata hanya perlu mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Itachi-Niisan" ucap Sasuke yang berada disamping Issei. Meski masih terlihat bingung, pemuda bersurai coklat itu menuruti perintah Sasuke. Issei dengan seksama mendengarkan isi percakapan dari dua sosok didepannya.

Hingga ahirnya sang Sekiryuutei tahu jika Sasuke ini adalah adik dari Itachi. Dan itu artinya, si Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah juga pemilik dari Rumah yang dalam sebulan ini dia tempati.

 **Splaassshhh!.**

Genjutsu berahir dan semua kembali normal, Issei masih terlihat bingung ditempatnya. Dan begitu pun dengan Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu juga masih setia diposisi awalnya. Hanya Matanya saja yang berbeda, jika sebelumnya Sharingan Sasuke aktif, kini Mata Sakti itu sudah kembali seleperti semula.

"Jadi ..." dalam kebingungannya, Issei mulai berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Yap. Ini Rumahku" ucap Sasuke cepat. Dan tanpa memperdulikan kembali kebingungan Issei, Sasuke mulai melenggang masuk ke Kamarnya.

'Grrrr!. Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi adik Itachi-San?!. Kenapa harus pemuda tampan dan kuat itu?!'

'Terkutuklah kau pria tampan!' Issei berteriak didalam batin, mencoba mencurahkan kekesalannya dalam sebuah umpatan pada Sasuke. Mau bagimana lagi, Issei sudah terbiasa memusuhi setiap pria tampan. Karena menurutnya, spesies pria yang seperti ini akan menghambat impiannya.

Terlebih lagi, diawal kemunculannya, Sasuke langsung terlihat keren dengan Naga Petirnya. Ditambah lagi, langsung mendapatkan pujian dari sang Tsunade-Ojousama juga Naruto-Chan-nya!.

"Ck!. Tidak di Jepang, tidak disini ... Ada saja pria tampan yang berpotensi merusak impianku!" desis pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

•••••

Hari berganti dengan cepat, dan Issei baru saja menyelesaikan latihannya hari ini. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai coklat itu setelah selesai berlatih adalah mencari Naruto. Entah kenapa, Issei sangat ingin bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu. Selain ingin mengajak Naruto makan siang bersama, Issei juga ingin memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

Agaknya sang Sekiryuutei ini tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke. Jika Sasuke mendapatkan pujian, maka seorang Kaisar Naga Api pun harus mendapatkan pujian yang sama!.

 **[Bagus Patner, aku suka semangatmu. Tidak ada yang boleh lebih kuat dari kita!]** ucapan sang Naga semakin menambah semangat Issei untuk memperlihatkan kemajuannya pada Naruto. Tapi setelah berputar-putar di Desa, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tak kunjung juga menemukan Naruto. Hingga ahirnya, sang Sekiryuutei, mengingat sebuah tempat makan favorit Naruto.

"Kedai Ramen Ichiraku!" Issei mengguman menyebutkan nama Kedai yang menyediakan makanan kesukaan Naruto. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi pemuda bersurai coklat itu segera melesat menuju Kedai Ichiraku.

Dan seperti yang diduga, Naruto memang benar ada disana, sedang menikmati Ramen jumbo yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tapi, pandangan Issei menangkan sesosok pengganggu disamping gadis bersurai pirang itu. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!. Entah bagaimana, pemuda raven itu bisa duduk disamping Naruto. Dan itu membuat Hyoudou Issei sangat kesal!.

"Apa si Sasuke ini tidak ada kerjaan?!. Misi, latihan atau apapun, asal dia tidak bisa mendekati calon Haremku!" umpat Issei seraya membawa dirinya memasuki Kedai Ichiraku.

Baru saja Issei mengatakan itu, seekor Elang terbang diatasnya seraya terus bersuara, seolah mencoba memanggilnya. Dan memang seperti itu, si Elang memang sedang memanggilnya, untuk datang ke Gedung Hokage. Elang itu adalah sebuah tanda panggilan dari sang Hokage untuk para Shinobi saat akan mendapatkan Misi.

"Ck!. Malah aku yang dapat Misi!" umpat sang Sekiryutei, seraya berbalik arah, melangkahkan Kakinya menuju Gedung Hokage.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Issei ahirnya sampai di Gedung Hokage. Disana sudah ada Sakura, Sai dan tiga orang lain yang belum perlah Issei lihat. Pemuda dengan Pedang besar di Punggungnya yang terus minum, yang ternyata bernama Suigetsu. Pria tinggi besar yang ternyata bernama Juugo, dan satu lagi seorang gadis berkacamata bernama Karin. Mereka semua adalah orang baru bagi Issei. Karena selama tinggal di Konoha, Issei baru melihat mereka.

"Wajar kalau kau tidak mengenali mereka, karena sebelumnya mereka adalah Penjaga Laboratorium Orochimaru-Sama" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang, mereka tergabung dalam Tim 7 bersama Sasuke, yang diketuai Kakashi-Sensei" lanjut Sai mencoba menerangkan sedikit tentang Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin. Issei hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan teman satu Timnya di Tim 6. Meski ada kekesalan saat nama Sasuke disebutkan Sai.

"Lalu dimana Kakashi-Sensei?" tanya Issei.

"Dia sudah berangkat lebih awal bersama Yamato-Taichou dan beberapa Tim ANBU lainnya. Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi" kini giliran Tsunade yang mengatakan itu. Disusul celetukan Karin yang cukup menusuk Hati sang Hyoudou Issei.

"Makanya kalau ada panggilan Misi itu cepat datang. Kau membuat kami membuang waktu, karena keterlambatanmu tahu!" ucap Karin dengan tatapan sinisnya pada sang Sekiryuutei. Issei hanya mendesis tak suka dengan ucapan Karin, tapi sebelum pemuda bersurai coklat itu membalas ucapan Karin, sebuah ketukan di Pintu menghentikan niatan Issei.

Dan masuklah Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto.

"Maaf kami sedikit terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit urusan" ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya. Dan Karin dengan gerakan cepatnya, segera menjadi pemisah antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tatapan tak suka dialamatkan Karin pada gadis bersurai pirang itu, sebelum ahirnya menimpali ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-Kunnn~ kami tidak keberatan kok~" ucap gadis berkacamata itu, seraya bergelayut manja di Tangan sang Uchiha.

"Cih!. Dasar si Mata empat itu ... Dia bahkan lebih telat dariku, tapi tidak marah sedikitpun!" umpat Issei dengan sinisnya seraya menatap sengit si Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur saja, Issei sedikit cemburu dengan keberuntungan Uchiha itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu mendapatkan perhatian lebih hanya karena Wajah tampannya.

"Apa hebatnya Wajah tampan itu?!" lanjut Issei masih setia untuk mengumpat ria. Namun Sasuke masih terlihat tenang dibalik Wajah datarnya, meski jelas-jelas sedang dihina sang Sekiryuutei. Dan yang kesal dengan hinaan itu adalah gadis-gadis yang ada di Ruang Hokage.

"Jaga bicaramu orang asing!. Sasuke itu bukan hanya tampan, dia juga keren dan kuaaattttt~" ucap Karin seraya lebih mempererat gelayutan _manjanya_ di Tangan Sasuke. Seburat merah terlihat menghiasi Wajah sang Uzumaki saat memuji si Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itu benar ... Sasuke adalah Shinobi terbaik!" kini giliran Sakura yang membela pemuda raven itu. Issei sebenarnya tidak terima dengan pembelaan gadis-gadis itu, untuk orang yang dijadikan rivalnya. Namun ucapan Naruto yang juga membela si Sasuke itu membuatnya cemberut.

"Sudahlah Issei-Kun, akui saja ..." ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu. Dan ucapan inilah yang membuat Issei cemberut. Namun Issei tak patah semangat, pandangannya lalu beralih pada sang Ojou-Sama yang masih santai-santai saja melihat pertengkaran remaja-remaja tanggung itu.

"Ojou-Sama ..." Issei merajuk pada sang Hokage. Namun lagi-lagi jawaban Tsunade membuatnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini. Kau adalah anak emasku, dan Sasuke-Kun pun demikian ... Jadi maafkan aku Issei-Kun" ucap Tsunade.

"Haaahhhh~" Issei mengeluh sedih mendengar jawaban Tsunade.

"Bahkan Tsunade-Ojousama juga ..." Lanjutnya masih mengeluh ria. Namun suasananya segera berubah saat sang Hokage kembali membicarakan Misi untuk Tim 7 dan Tim 6 ini. Dan setelah semuanya jelas, mereka pun segera bergegas berangkat.

 **[Santai patner. Kita buktikan kekuatan kita dalam Misi kali ini!]** bela sobat Naganya, karena melihat pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang masih tidak bersemangat pasca kalah dalam hal popularitas dimata gadis-gadis Konoha dari Sasuke.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Jepang - Kuoh Academy, Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga hari Issei menghilang. Dan kini, di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, Rias sedang duduk dengan gugupnya dihadapan seorang pria bersurai merah yang merupakan kakak kandungnya sendiri, yaitu Sirzech Gremory. Yang kini lebih dikenal sebagai sang Maou Lucifer di Dunia Bawah, mengingat saat ini Sirzechlah yang memegang gelar Lucifer saat ini.

Namun kegugupan Rias bukan karena kehadiran dadakan Sirzech yang membawa gelar Lucifer, melainkan pertanyaannya yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh sang Gremory.

"Jadi kau kehilangan si Sekiryuutei itu?" Yap, pertanyaan singkat itulah yang membuat Rias gugup. Dan itu cukup untuk membuktikan jika Rias adalah seorang Raja yang buruk karena tidak bisa menjaga Budak-Budaknya.

"Sayang sekali ... Padahal kehadiran sang Kaisar Naga Merah dalam Fraksi Iblis sangat menguntungkan kita" keluh Sirzech yang semakin membuat Rias merasa tertekan. Mengetahui perasaan adiknya, Sirzech mencoba menghibur gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Tapi tidak usah khawatir, aku akan meminta bantuan Ajuka untuk menemukan si Sekiryuutei itu. Kurasa dia bisa membantu kita dengan alat ciptaannya" ucap Sirzech dengan riangnya. Rias yang sedari tadi merunduk mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wajah tampan sang kakak. Dan dengan perasaan takut dan serba salah, Rias mencoba menanyakan sesuatu.

"O-Onii-Sama tidak ma-marah?"

"Tidak" jawab Sirzech dengan sebuah gelengan Kepala disertai senyum lembut nan penuh kasih sayangnya.

•••••

Satu jam sudah berlalu, sejak kepergian Sirzech Lucifer. Namun Rias masih terlihat melamun dan tak bersemangat, hingga suara sang Ratu membuyarkan lamunannya. Akeno Himejima adalah sang pelaku, gadis yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus Budaknya yang memegang Bidak Ratu itu, tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rias saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rias?" tanya Akeno penuh ke khawatiran. Yap, saat sedang berdua seperti sekarang ini, Akeno selalu memanggil nama, tanpa sebuah embel-embel Buchou. Bukan tidak sopan atau sebagainya, tapi itu atas permintaan Rias karena kedekatan mereka yang sudah seperti saudara.

"Ya ... Aku baik. Hanya saja—"

"Sudahlah Rias, tidak usah terlalu difikirkan, mari kita ambil sisi positif dari kejadian ini. Mungkin saja Issei-Kun akan lebih cepat ditemukan dengan bantuan Maou Lucifer-Sama dan Maou Beelzebub-Sama" potong Akeno cepat. Cukup lama gadis Gremory itu terdiam, hingga ahirnya tersenyum. Meski mimik Wajahnya masih terlihat mengganjal.

Namun setidaknya kini, tidak separah tadi.

"Kau benar" ucap Rias.

 **Kembali ke Konoha.**

Saat ini Tim 7 dan Tim 6 sedang dalam perjalaman Misi sebagai Tim pembantu untuk Kakashi dan Yamato. Mereka dengan sangat lincah melompat dari Pohon ke Pohon dengan sangat cepat. Namun tidak untuk sang Sekiryuutei, Issei tidak melompat atau berlari seperti yang lainnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu, terlihat terbang menggunakan sepasang Sayap Naganya.

Tentu saja!.

Untuk apa berlari jika ada hal yang lebih mudah kan?.

"Kalian lambat sekali" ledek Ddraig yang saat ini sudah bertukar tempat dengan Issei. agaknya sang Naga sedikit kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan kecepatan terbangnya dengan kecepatan lari Ninja lainya.

"Mana anak berbakat yang katanya hebat itu?" Ddraig kembali mengeluarkan ledekannya dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan pada si Uchiha Sasuke. Yap, agaknya Ddraig pun tidak menyukai Sasuke. Tapi bukan karena dia tampan, melainkan karena Sasuke selalu dipuji kuat oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ya ... Sebagai seorang Heavenly Dragon yang agung, Kaisar Naga Merah ini tentu saja tidak terima jika ada Mahluk lain yang lebih kuat darinya. Apa lagi, Mahluk itu hanyalah Manusia yang jauh lebih lemah dari Naga!.

"Tunjukan saja arahnya. Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya ... Kalian Mahluk-Mahluk lemah kembali saja ke Desa!"

Cukup. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menjaga ketenangannya. Kata lemah adalah kata terlarang untuk diucapkan pada seorang Uchiha sepertinya, yang juga memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Untuk sesaat Sasuke menatap Ddraig yang saat ini masih menguasai Tubuh Issei dengan tajamnya, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Apa?" desis Ddraig tanpa takut sedikit pun.

"Ck!. Ikuti aku jika kau bisa!" setelah mengatakan itu, Mata Sasuke terlihat berubah. Ya ... Sharingannya sudah aktif. Namun tidak hanya itu, perubahan juga terjadi pada Tubuhnya. Sepertinya Segel Kutukan Orochimaru juga diaktifkan Sasuke.

 **Bats!.**

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung melesat dengan Sayap Tangan raksasa yang tumbuh di Punggungnya. Ddraig terlihat menyerangai melihat kecepatan terbang Sasuke, dan setelah mengucapkan sebuah pujian sinisnya, sang Naga Merah itu juga melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, untuk beradu cepat dengan Sasuke.

"Gila mereka cepat sekali!. Aku tidak menyangka jika si Hyoudou Issei itu hebat juga" komentar Karin. Pun begitu dengan Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang itu juga tidak menyangka jika Issei sekuat itu. Namun tiba-tiba, tawa membahana Juugo menarik perhatian mereka.

"Buahahaha!. ada dua ekor Burung lucu disana!. Aku harus menembak mereka!" teriak Juugo disela tawanya. Tubuhnya pun mulai berubah, dan kini separuh Tubuhnya tak ubahnya Monster. Suigetsu dan Konan yang mengetahui tentang dua ke pribadian Juugo hanya bisa mengeluh pasrah.

"Haduhhh~ satu lagi Monster bodoh terpancing" keluh Suigetsu. Meski keluhan itu dialamatkan pada Juugo, namun si Juugo ini tidak ambil pusing sedikit pun. Dia Melesat ke depan menyusul Sasuke dan Ddraig yang sedang beradu kecepatan. Tawa dan teriakan aneh menghiasi kepergian Juugo.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sai.

"Haahhh~ dia hanya terpancing. Saat minatnya pada sesuatu muncul, Monster bodoh itu akan berubah seperti tadi dan mengganas ... Dan pada ahirnya, sesuatu yang menarik minatnya akan dihancurkan" terang Suigetsu dengan nada malasnya.

"Karena itulah dia dijuluki Juugo sang Penghancur!" lanjut Karin menuntaskan penjelasan Suigetsu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian hebat juga bisa bertahan dari pria berbahaya sepertinya" komentar Sakura.

"Itu karena Sasuke-Kun, Sharingan bisa menenangkan Juugo. Tapi kalau sudah berubah seperti itu ... Kita harus membuatnya diam dan menatap Sharingan" jawab Karin.

"Dan itu artinya kita harus bertarung!. Karena dia tidak akan diam sebelum menghancurkan sesuatu yang membangkitkan minatnya" ucap Suigetsu seraya mulai menyiapkan Pedang besarnya. Namun gerakan Suigetsu tertahan oleh Tangan mulus Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja. Sennin Mode lebih efektif untuk melawan musuh yang agresif seperti itu" ucap Naruto, seraya mulai mengumpulkan Energi Alam disekitarnya. Suigetsu mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Naruto mengurus semuanya.

 **Blaaarrrrr!.**

Ledakan besar terjadi didepan sana. Dan disusul dengan ledakan-ledakan yang lain, yang silih berganti. Menandakan jika perburuan Juugo pada dua Burung _jadi-jadian_ itu sudah dimulai. Dan disaat yang sama, Naruto pun sudah selesai dengan persiapannya. Setelah mengucapkan sesuatu, gadis bersurai pirang itu melesat ke depan, menyusul Issei, Sasuke, dan Juugo.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan Misi kita. Mari ambil jalan memutar" ucap Sai. Dan rekannya yang lain pun mengangguk, menyetujui saran dari pemuda ramah senyum itu.

Sementara ditempat Issei, Sasuke, dan Juugo.

"Huahahahahaha!. Ini menyenangkan!. Manusia di Dimensi ini bisa membuatku terhibur!" Ddraig yang masih menguasai Tubuh Issei berteriak senang saat beradu tembakan dengan Juugo. Ya ... Ddraig dengan tembakan Aura Naganya dan Juugo dengan tembakan Chakranya terus saling serang.

"Tembak!. Temmmbak!. Temmbaaakkkkk!" Juugo pun terus berteriak seraya menembaki Ddraig. Sementara Sasuke hanya menonton pertarungan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Agar terhindar dari ledakan yang diciptakan dua orang gila itu.

 **"Huaaaahhhhh!. Kau sunggung hebat patner!"** Issei berteriak girang dalam Alam Bawah Sadarnya menyaksikan kehebatan patner Naganya. Dan tanpa disadari pujian itu membuat Ddraig semakin bersemangat untuk memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

'Kau terlalu cepat memuji, patner. Aku bahkan belum menggandakan kekuatanku!' balas Ddraig dengan kebanggaan tingkat tinggi.

 **"Kalau begitu, ayo perlihatkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei!. Dan jangan lupa, tendang bokong si Uchiha Sasuke"** Issei kembali berteriak dengan penuh semangatnya. Ddraig menyerangai, mendengar permintaan Issei. Karena Kaisar Naga merah itu hampir lupa dengan sang Uchiha, karena terlalu menikmati pertarungannya dengan Juugo.

Dan singkat kata, Sasuke pun kini masuk dalam radar sang Naga!.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan dua orang gila itu?" gumam Sasuke. Namun belum sempat sang Uchiha berfikir, sebuah tembakan Aura Naga mengarah padanya. Beruntung bagi Sasuke karena masih mengaktifkan Sharingan juga Segel Kutukannya, karena dengan itu, sang Uchiha masih bisa bertahan dari serangan dadakan Ddraig.

"Bukankah lebih seru jika bertarung bertiga?. Atau kau takut untuk bergabung heh?" Ddraig lagi-lagi meledek Sasuke.

"Benar juga ada satu burung penakut disana!" Juugo menimpali ucapan Ddraig. Dan tanpa buang waktu lagi, Juugo mulai menembaki Sasuke tanpa ampun.

"Temmbaaaaakkkkkk!"

Dan mau tidak mau, Sasuke pun bergabung dalam pertarungan bodoh itu, diledek penakut adalah hal yang cukup mengesalkan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung bersiap dengan Chidorinya, sebelum melesat ke Ddraig.

"Akan kusumbat Mulut besarmu!" desis Sasuke dingin. Namun Ddraig tidak gentar, setelah menggandakan Aura Naganya dan mengkonsentrasikan Aura itu di Tangan kirinya, Ddraig pun melesat ke arah Sasuke. Dan tanpa ada yang menyuruh, Juugo pun ikut melesat ke arah yang sama. Mencoba memberikan tinju Monsternya pada Ddraig dan Sasuke.

"Seraaannggggg!"

Naruto yang baru saja datang terlambat untuk memisahkan mereka. Dan ...

 **Blaaarrrrrr!.**

Ledakan besar beradu hingga menimbulkan kilauan Cahaya yang menyakiti indra penglihatan. Dan tanpa disadari oleh ke empatnya, sebuah Ruang Distorsi tercipta akibat ledakan itu hingga menghisap mereka berempat ke dalamnya.

"Ugh~" Naruto mengeluh singkat seraya mengerjapkan Matanya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Dan saat pandangannya mulai membaik yang terlihat adalah sebuah Gedung-Gedung pencakar Langit yang penuh sesak sejauh Mata memandang. Dan mereka saat ini ada disalah satu Gedung pencakar Langit itu.

"I-ini dimana?!" gumam Naruto.

"Entahlah" ucap Sasuke yang sudah kembali normal. Sang Uchiha saat ini sedang menatap pemandangan baru itu dalam diam mencoba mencerna segala ingatannya tentang bagaimana bisa mereka ada disini.

Setelah menatap Sasuke cukup lama, pandangan Naruto lalu beralih pada Juugo yang masih pingsan. Beberapa pecahan Pohon yang berserakan disana lalu, seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang ...

Tunggu?!.

Dimana pemuda bersurai coklat itu?!.

Naruto menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari keberadaan Issei. Namun gadis bersurai pirang itu tidak menemukan keberadaanya sama sekali. mengerti apa yang dicari Naruto, Sasuke mulai menerangkan apa yang diketahuinya tentang si Hyoudou Issei ini.

"Jika kau mencari Naga bodoh itu, dia sudah pergi entah kemana seraya berteriak-teriak _Aku Pulang_ dan _Aku Merindukanmu Buchou_!" ucap Sasuke seraya menirukan ucapan Issei beberapa waktu lalu. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, gadis pirang itu merasa kesal seketika.

"Jadi kau membiarkannya pergi?"

"Iya terus kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan santainya, karena merasa telah melakukan hal yang benar.

"Kau bodoh Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak kesal dengan Wajah cemberutnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hei~ apa yang salah?. Naruto tunggu?!" Sasuke langsung melesat mengejar gadis bersurai pirang itu, namun beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali lagi ke tempat itu.

"Gezzzz ... Kau sungguh merepotkan Juugo!" desis Sasuke seraya membopong Juugo yang masih pingsan.

"Naruto tunggu!"

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Okeh~ seperti biasa saya akan menyampaikan sedikit keluh kesah saya. Saat ini saya mulai kepincut Game Online. Dulu sih sebenernya juga suka Game Online, cuma Game yang dulu dimainkan sudah mulai bosen untuk dimainkan. Nah sekarang saya dapet lagi Game baru yang menarik minat saya._

 _Jadi ... Untuk waktu menulisnya sedikit terganggu. Dan efeknya, update akan semakin santai._

 _Oh iya karena dulu ada PM masuk yang bilang saya_ _ **Muna**_ _karena pake alasan sibuk di Duta, mari kita lihat kegiatan saya._

 _Senin-Jumat saya kerja disalah satu Perusahaan yang ada ditempat saya. Berangkat Pagi pulang Sore. Kalau lagi dikejar target, kita ngelembur sampai Malam. Sabtu-Minggunya saya Kuliah._

 _Sibuk?. Emang!._

 _Tapi kalau bilang gak sempet buat nulis, itu bohong. Saya masih punya Waktu nulis (buktinya saya masih bisa update) hanya saja, waktunya gak banyak._

 _Saat di Rumah, saya masih harus menyiapkan File dan Dokumen Kantor, ditambah panggilan Rapat yang kadang datang tiba-tiba (meski sudah ada di Rumah), ditambah belajar Materi Kuliah, ditambah main Game Online, ditambah main sama temen atau pacar._

 _Ayolah~ jangan perotes untuk dua terahir. Saya juga butuh refresing kan?._

 _Nah loh. Sibuk kan?._

 _Masih mau bilang_ _ **Muna**_ _?._

 _Terserah sih, itu hak saya rasa, orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sama seperti saya, pasti mengerti._

 _Okeh~ sekian keluh kesah saya. Keris Empu Gandring Out._


	5. Chapter 5 :: Dunia Mimpi

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M_ _ **-Naik Tingkat**_ _(mungkin bisa jadi M+ mengingat banyak Screen Ecchi yang tersaji)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _AWAS 18+ walau cuma Ecchi, saya fikir ini konsumsi Dewasa. Tapi kalau maksa sih terserah. Yang jelas saya sudah kasih Warning ya!._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis Rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 5 :: Dunia Mimpi!.**_

•••••

 **Kuoh Academy.**

Saat ini Issei dengan penuh semangatnya berlari memasuki pelataran Sekolah megah itu, dengan diselingi senandung kecil untuk mengexpresikan kesenangannya, bisa kembali ke Jepang. Tak perduli jika Hari sudah gelap dan Jam Sekolah pun sudah usai sedari tadi, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tetap melangkahkan Kakinya menuju Kuoh Academy.

Bukan tanpa alasan Issei melakukan itu, karena dia tahu Rias dan teman-teman Iblisnya masih berada di Sekolah. Toh kegiatan yang sebenarnya malah dilakukan setelah Matahari terbenam kan?. Dan melakukan Kontrak dengan Manusia, adalah sebagian kecil contoh dari kegiatan Iblis di Malam Hari.

"Buchooouu~ oh Buuuccchooouuu~" Issei terus melangkahkan Kakinya dengan riang, menuju Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Namun tanpa Issei sadari, sekelompok orang yang bersembunyi di Atap Bangunan sedang mengawasi dirinya.

"Ada penyusup!" bisik salah satu dari kelompok itu.

"Cepat lapor Master!. Dia adalah 'Si Penghianat' Issei Gremory!" lanjut orang itu. Dan tak lama setelah itu, salah satu dari kelompok yang mengawasi Issei menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya.

 **Sementara itu, di Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Seorang pemuda botak sedang mencambuki Gadis bersurai merah yang dalam keadaan talanjang, terikat tak berdaya dalam sebuah Kayu berbentuk huruf X. Rintihan selalu terdengar setiap kali Cambuk itu mendarat pada bagian-bagian sensitif Tubuhnya. Mengabaikan mimik nyeri gadis bersurai merah itu, si pria botak malah terlihat menikmati setiap rintihan kesakitan dari si gadis.

Hingga seorang pria lain dengan tiba-tiba, muncul dalam Lingkaran Sihir dibelakangnya.

"Matsuda-Sama, maaf mengganggu kegiatan anda. Ada berita penting yang harus saya sampaikan dengan segera" ucap pria tadi, seraya menunduk penuh hormat. Dan si botak yang kini diketahui bernama Mastuda itu hanya mendesis kesal seraya melirik tajam bawahan yang terasa mengganggu, dalam dalam kegiatan menyimpang seperti mencambuki gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Katakan!" desis Matsuda dengan lirikan yang semakin tajam dan menakutkan.

"Aaa— ba-baik Master. 'Si Penghianat' Issei Gremory ... Dia menyerang kita, Matsuda-Sama" jawab pria itu dengan bersusah payah dalam menahan rasa takutnya. Mendengar laporan bawahannya, expresi kesal itu berubah seketika, tergantikan dengan expresi bingung dan tak percaya. Pasalnya beberapa Hari lalu, Matsuda sendiri yang membunuhnya dan benar-benar memastikan kematian pewaris tahta Gremory itu.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Issei masih hidup?!.

Bagaimana bisa?!.

"Jangan membual!. Aku sudah membunuhnya dengan Tanganku sendiri!" desis Matsuda dengan pandangan yang semakin kesal pada bawahannya sendiri. Ditatap sedemikian rupa, tidak ada hal lain yang terfikirkan untuk si bawahan selain bersujud memohon pengampunan sang Bos. Matsuda bersiap untuk menghabisi sang bawahan dengan tembakan Auranya, namun suara sayup-sayup dari seseorang diluar sana menghentikan aksinya.

"Ahhhh!. Bagaimana mungkin?! ... Dia benar-benar masih hidup!" gumam Matsuda tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ya ... Saat ini Issei sedang berjalan santai menuju Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib seraya bersenandung ria.

"Issei-Sama ... Syukurlah" lirih gadis bersurai merah itu, dengan tatapan menerawang penuh syukur. Namun ucapan gadis itu, sepertinya membuat Matsuda kesal. Terbukti dari jambakan kasar si botak pada surai merahnya. Pandangan tajam dan penuh kebencian dialamatkan Matsuda pada gadis cantik itu.

"Rias, Rias, Rias ... Sudah kubilang berhenti memikirkan si bodoh itu!" teriak Matsuda seraya menampar Pipi si gadis bersurai merah, tanpa ampun dan berkali-kali hingga Matsuda merasa puas. Dan gadis bernama Rias itu hanya bisa pasrah, memejamkan Matanya menerima setiap tamparan Matsuda padanya.

Menangis ... Ya hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Rias, karena tak kuasa menahan setiap penyiksaan si botak Matsuda padanya.

"Simpan tangismu nanti, setelah aku melenyapkan Tuan bodohmu itu, Hyoudou!"

"Kali ini aku akan melenyapkannya sampai benar-benar lenyap!" desis Matsuda, sebelum meninggalkan Rias seorang diri.

Hyoudou?. Benar, pendengan kalian tidak salah. Matsuda mememang memanggil Rias dengan Marga Hyoudou. Tampaknya sesuatu sudah terjadi hingga hal aneh dan tak masuk akal ini benar-benar terjadi. Bukankah Issei pun dikenal dengan nama Gremory?

Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu!.

 **Pelataran Sekolah.**

Issei saat ini terlihat bingung melihat delapan orang berkepala plontos yang menghadangnya. Mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba didepannya dalam Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi mereka masing-masing. Tapi yang jadi permasalahan adalah Issei sama sekali tidak mengenali satu pun dari mereka. Meski memakai Seragam Kuoh Academy dan memiliki Aura Iblis, nyatanya Issei sama sekali tidak mengenali satu pun dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Issei. Namun bukanlah jawaban yang didapat, melainkan serangan dari ke delapan pria botak itu. Dan singkat kata, Issei pun mulai dikeroyok oleh ke delapan pria botak itu tanpa ampun. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Issei memang berhasil menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan, sang Sekiryuutei ini mulai merasa kesulitan untuk terus menghindar.

'Ddraig ayo bertukar!' Issei berteriak panik dalam batinnya, merasa semakin kesulitan untuk mengimbangi serangan ke delapan pria botak itu. Terbukti dari mulainya beberapa serangan yang berhasil mendarat di Tubuhnya.

Dan puncaknya ...

 **Duaakkk!.**

Sebuah pukulan telak berlapis Aura Iblis berhasil mendarat di Wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu, membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali bangkit. Bahkan kini Issei terlihat sedikit berbeda!. Matanya kini sudah berubah menjadi Mata seekor Naga. Ya ... Tampaknya Ddraig sudah bertukar tempat Issei.

"Jadi hanya sebatas ini perkembanganmu?. Padahal hanya melawan delapan Cecunguk Iblis saja" keluhan ini adalah yang pertama diucapkan sang Kaisar Naga Merah saat pertama kali bertukar posisi dengan sang Host. Merasa dihina dengan sebutan cecunguk, membuat mereka tak terima. Dan tanpa ambil perduli lagi dengan perubahan Issei, mereka kembali menyerang.

Namun kali ini ceritanya berbeda. Meski dengan Tubuh yang sama, faktanya yang mereka lawan kini adalah Ddrag, sang Naga merah yang mencapai kekuatan Heavenly. Sebuah tingkat kekuatan tertinggi yang bisa dicapai Mahluk Hidup. Tentu saja dengan mudah, Ddraig bisa mengatasinya.

 **Buummm!.**

Ddraig membuat sebuah tembakan Aura Naga, yang dipecah menjadi delapan untuk menghajar masing-masing dari mereka. Sukses!. Serangan tak terduga sang Naga Merah bahkan berhasil membunuh lima dari delapan orang itu, sementara sisanya dalam keadaan sekarat.

 _"Hebaaattttt!. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membunuh mereka semua Ddraig?. Aku merasakan kau sedikit menahan seranganmu untuk tiga Iblis itu"_ Issei sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Naga. Itu terlihat dari protes yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Namun keluhan itu malah membuat sang Naga tersenyum senang.

Alasannya, tentu saja karena ini membuktikan jika Issei sudah mulai berkembang, dan bukan lagi hanya sekedar pria mesum!.

"Budak Iblis mana kalian?" tanya sang Naga datar seraya berjalan mendekati mereka. Namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Ddraig. Mereka hanya sibuk meringis merasakan sakit disekujur Tubuh mereka. Ddraig sejatinya ingin mengulagi lagi pertanyaannya, namun sebuah Aura Iblis pekat dan besar mengarah Padanya tanpa ampun.

Tidak mau berahir mengenaskan, Ddraig segera memunculkan Sayap Naganya dan terbang menjauh. Menghindari serangan Aura Iblis itu.

 **Duaarrrr!.**

"Power of Destruction!" Ddraig mendesis mengenali Aura itu. Dalam keadaan terbang itu, sang Naga Merah mencoba menditeksi keberadaan ke tiga Iblis sekarat tadi. Namun sayangnya, Hawa Keberadaan mereka sudah lenyap. Agaknya mereka sudah mati terlibas tembakan Power of Destruction tadi.

"Kau semakin hebat saja Issei Gremory?" ucap seorang pemuda botak yang sudah entah sejak kapan ada diatas Ddraig. Sepuluh Sayap Iblis mengepak Indah di Punggungnya, menandakan Jika Iblis botak ini berbeda dari delapan Iblis yang tadi. Sebuah Aura yang dikenal dengan Nama Pawer of Destruction pun menghiasi Tangan kananya yang sedang meluncur indah ke arahnya.

Namun reflek bagus diperlihatkan sang Kaisar Naga Merah. Dengan ke dua Tangan yang menyilang, Ddraig berusaha menahan serangan itu. Tabrakan antara Pawer of Destruction dan Aura Naga Merah pun tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

 **Boost!.**

Ddraig menambah Aura Naganya. Selain untuk memperbesar benteng pertahanannya, Kaisar Naga Merah ini mencoba menekan balik si botak dengan Pawer of Destructionnya. Namun semuanya tidak berjalan mudah untuk Ddraig, karena lawannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Dan hasilnya ...

 **Blaaarrrrrr!.**

Ledakan besar menghiasi Langit Malam Kuoh Academy. Dan sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat dengan sepasang Sayap Naga terlihat meluncur bebas menghantam Tanah dengan kerasnya. Ya ... Dia adalah Issei yang saat ini sedang diambil alih oleh patner Naganya. Agaknya mereka kalah saat beradu intensitas Aura dengan si pria botak.

 _"Gaaahhh!"_ Issei mengerang merasakan nyeri di Tubuhnya. Yap, meski Tubuhnya sedang dikuasai Ddraig, namun rasa sakit saat terkena serangan, tetap dirasakan pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

 _"Bertarung yang benar Naga!. Ini sakit sekali!"_ teriak Issei disela rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Ini salahmu. Andai Tubuhmu tidak selemah ini, aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya!" desis Ddraig yang tidak terima disalahkan seperti itu. Yap, tapi apa yang dikatakan Naga itu benar. Andai saja Tubuh Issei bisa bertahan dari kekuatan Surgawi sang Naga. Sudah pasti mereka akan menjadi eksistensi yang sangat diperhitungkan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan Sekiryuutei itu?" tanya si pemuda botak bersayap Iblis lima pasang itu, seraya mendaratkan diri dengan sangat manisnya dihadapan Issei dan Ddraig.

 _"Matsuda!"_

 _"Ddraig, ayo bertukar. Bertukar!. Dia Matsuda sahabatku, kau ingat kan?!"_ Issei kembali berteriak, namun kali ini bukan lagi mengeluh atau protes dengan gaya bertarung sang Naga. Melainkan ingin bertukar tempat, saat melihat Sahabat mesumnya itu.

'Kau ini berisik sekali!. llihat yang benar, dia adalah Iblis dan bukan teman mesummu!' desis Ddraig kesal.

'Selain itu, dia memanggilmu Issei Gremory kan?. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan Dunia ini!' lanjut sang Naga seraya terus menjaga kewaspadaannya.

Mendapatkan ceramah singkat dari patner Naganya membuat Issei terdiam. Dan seperti yang diucapkan Ddraig, Matsuda yang ini adalah seorang Iblis. Lalu yang lebih menghebohkan, adalah Aura Iblisnya bukanlah terpancar dari Evil Piece's, tapi murni terpancar dari Tubuhnya.

Bukankah itu artinya, si Matsuda yang ini adalah Iblis Murni?!.

 _"Kok bisa?!"_ ucap Issei setelah selesai dengan observasinya.

'Sudah kubilangkan, ada yang salah dengan Dunia ini!. Ini bukanlah Dunia asal kita!' balas Ddraig yang masih kesal dengan kebodohan patnernya.

"Huh?. Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?!" ucap Matsuda dengan nada kesal karena sedari tadi didiamkan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Padahao faktanya, Ddraig dan Issei sibuk mengobrol berdua. Tapi tampaknya, Matsuda sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tapi kurasa itu percuma saja, karena aku akan tetap berhasil membunuhmu!" lanjut Matsuda seraya menaikkan Auranya. Dan kini baik Issei mau pun Ddraig bisa merasakan lebih jelas, betapa besarnya Aura Iblis dari Matsuda. Ditambah Aura ini, bukanlah Aura yang sembarangan, Ini Power of Destruction!. Sebuah kekuatan yang akan memusnahkanmu hingga benar-benar tak tersisa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Pawer of Destruction?" tanya Ddraig, seraya mulai melipat gandakan Aura Naganya. Tanah bergetar hebat bahkan menimbulkan retakan parah di Tanah dan Dinding bangunan Kuoh Academy akibat tidak mampu bertahan dari tekanan Aura ke duanya.

"Aku Bael!. Apa yang salah—" ucapan Matsuda terhenti karena sebuah sabetan Pedang besar tiba-tiba saja mengincar dirinya. Namun meski diserang secara mendadak, si botak yang mengaku keturunan Clan Bael itu masih mampu menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan Pedang besarnya mendecak kesal karena gagal dalam upayanya menyerang Matsuda. Namun sisi baiknya, acara peningkatan Aura Matsuda terhenti, karena menghindari tebasan itu. Merasa peluangnya kecil untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, bersurai biru itu segera melompat mundur dan menciptakan Sihir Teleportasi untuk memindahkannya dan Issei.

"Gremory-Sama, kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Matsuda Bael itu sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dikalahkan" ucap gadis itu seraya bergerak cepat dalam menciptakan Sihir Teleportasi. Dan tanpa memperdulikan expresi bingung Ddraig, gadis itu langsung membawa Issei yang masih dikuasai Ddraig pergi dari Kuoh Academy.

'Bahkan mantan Pengikut Surga ini pun memanggilmu Gremory-Sama ...' komentar Ddraig saat diteleportasikan gadis bersurai biru itu.

 _"Namanya Xenovia, Ddraig!"_ jawab Issei membenarkan. Melihat lawannya berhasil kabur, Matsuda terlihat kesal. Dan kekesalan itu dia curahkan pada Bangunan disekitarnya. Tanpa ampun Matsuda menembakan Pawer of Destructionnya secara acak ke segala arah. Namun tembakan-tembakan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan mulai melayang ke Langit membentuk Bola Aura besar.

"Maaf bael. Sebagai Ketua Osis di Kuoh Academy, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghancurkan Sekolah ini lebih parah lagi" seorang pemuda berkacamata tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan santai dari dalam salah satu Gedung Kuoh ke Pelataran Sekolah itu, tempat Matsuda berada. Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir kecil terlihat menghiasi Tangan kanannya. Yang membuktikan bahwa, dialah yang mengumpulkan Pawer of Destructionnya di Langit.

"Matohama Astroth!" desis Matsuda yang tentu saja mengenali pemuda berkacamata itu.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Sudut Kota Tokyo.**

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja selesai bertarung dengan kumpulan Manusia aneh bersayap Gagak Dan jika dilihat dari banyaknya Bulu Gagak yang berhamburan disana-sini, itu cukup untuk membuktikan jika beberapa saat lalu mereka berdua terlibat pengeroyokan dari kawanan Gagak itu. Namun tak ada satu pun Mayat yang terlihat, mengingat setiap Gagak itu akan berubah menjadi partikel Cahaya jika hidupnya berahir.

Dan dari sekian banyaknya Gagak yang telah mereka berdua kalahkan, kini tersisa satu orang dari golongan itu yang masih hidup. Dia berencana kabur, tapi Jugoo yang kini sudah siuman dari pingsannya berhasil menangkap Gagak itu. Dengan merubah Kakinya menjadi Roket, Jugoo terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si Gagak.

 **Duaakkk!.**

Dan tanpa ampun, Sebuah pukulan keras berhasil diberikan Jugoo hingga membuat si Gagak rebah seketika di Tanah. Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendekati tempat si Gagak itu terkapar. Sementara Jugoo, kini sudah mendarat kembali didekat dua sosok temannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama aku pingsan?" tanya Jugoo setelah berhasil mendarat sempurna disamping Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Banyak" jawab Sasuke singkat. Namun meski jawaban yang didapat tidak terlalu jelas, Jugoo tidak bertanya lagi. Agaknya teman satu Kelompok Sasuke ini sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifat dari Sasuke. Jika jawabannya hanya seperti itu, itu artinya tidak ada sesuatu yang penting untuk diketahui Jugoo.

"A-ampunnn ... K-kumohon, ampuni a-aku" Mahluk bersayap Gagak itu memohon meminta belas kasih dari ke tiga Shinobi itu, seraya menahan nyeri. Namun tentu saja alasan Mahluk ini dibiarkan hidup, bukan untuk dilepaskan begitu saja. Alasan mereka menyisakan salah satu dari kawanan ini, adalah untuk mencari informasi. Mengingat mereka bertiga tidak memiliki satu pun informasi tentang Dunia aneh ini.

Dan seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Dengan Mata saktinya, Sasuke mulai menggali setiap ingatan dari si Gagak, berharap ada informasi penting yang bisa didapat. Cukup lama Sasuke mengacak-acak memori dari si Gagak, hingga membuat sang pemilik ingatan itu pingsan, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang mendera Kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu ya ..." gumam Sasuke sesaat setelah selesai dengan aksinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

"Dunia ini dikenal dengan nama Jepang, salah satu dari sekian banyak Negara yang ada di Dunia ini. Manusia di Dunia ini juga tidak mengerti Chakra, cara hidup, atau gaya bertarung kita. mereka memiliki cara hidup dan mempertahankan diri tersendiri, dengan berbagai macam Senjata ciptaannya"

"Selain itu, Dunia ini diisi oleh berbagai Mahluk dengan kekuatan Spiritual yang tinggi, yang disebut Mahluk Spiritual atau pun Dewa Mitologi ... Dan untuk yang kita lawan tadi, mereka disebut Malaikat Jatuh. Selain itu, Ada Mahluk yang disebut Malaikat, dan Iblis, yang merupakan musuh dari Malaikat Jatuh"

"Setidaknya hanya itu informasi yang bisa kudapatkan dari Malaikat Jatuh ini" ucap Sasuke mengahiri penjelasannya. Jugoo mengangguk paham dengan informasi yang diberikan sang Uchiha, begitu pun dengan Naruto. Namun yang masih tidak dimengerti adalah, bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke Dunia ini?!. Dilihat sekilas pun Dunia ini jauh berbeda dari Dunia mereka.

Cara hidup, juga berbagai Mahluk yang mengisinya ... Bukankah ini sangat berbeda?!. Dan saat Naruto menanyakan perihal masalah ini, yang didapat hanyalah gelengan Kepala dari ke dua pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu soal itu. Tapi ... Kurasa si Hyoudou mungkin tahu sesuatu. Sesaat sebelum pergi meninggalkan kita, dia berteriak _Buchou aku pulang_ " jawab Sasuke lagi. Dan setelah mendapatkan sebuah titik terang soal masalah ini, mereka pun segera melanjutkan untuk mencari keberadaan Issei.

 **Kediaman Hyoudou.**

Yap, saat ini Issei sedang berada disana. Duduk diatas Kasur disebuah Kamar besar yang diketahui sang Sekiryuutei sebagai Kamarnya. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa, Kamar ini menjadi milik Rias saat ini. Dan bukan hanya Kamarnya saja yang diambil alih, keluarga, juga kekuatannya dimiliki gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Apaaaa?!" untuk kesekian kalinya Issei berteriak nyaring seperti itu, saat mendengar cerita ke tiga sosok gadis cantuaaik yang duduk bersimpuh di Lantai, dihadapannya.

"Serius aku adalah Iblis Murni keturunan Clan Gremory?" lanjutnya, mencoba memastikan kembali penjelasan ke tiga gadis itu. Yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan ke tiganya.

'Jadi begitu ya ... Buchou dan aku bertukar posisi. Aku jadi Gremory dan dia jadi Hyoudou, aku jadi Raja dan dia jadi Sekiryuutei ... Pantas saja si botak itu bingung saat aku memperlihatkan kekuatan Naga Merah' batin Issei mulai mencoba menarik kesimpulan, setelah mendapatkan penjelasan dari ke tiga gadis cantik itu.

Xenovia yang termasuk salah satu dari ke tiga Iblis gadis cantik itu, lalu beringsut mendekati Issei dan duduk disamping Issei karena merasa cukup khawatir dengan keadaan yang Tuan yang dirasa aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gremory sama?. Kenapa kau seperti hilang ingatan?" tanya gadis bersurai biru itu, dengan tatapan penuh ke khawatiran.

"Ya!. Ha ... Ha ... Ha ... A-aku baik-baik saja. I-ini mungkin karena efek Kepalaku yang terbentur—" ucapan Issei terhenti disitu karena tanpa diduga-duga, Xenovia memeluknya dengan penuh kelembutan. Merasakan hangatnya Tubuh tak terjamah mantan pengikut Surga, serta gesekan _Oppai_ besar Xenovia di Tangannya, membuat Issei harus bersusah payah menahan kesadarannya.

'Astaga ... Xenovia dengan sifat lembut dan perhatian seperti ini ternyata lebih menakjubkan!' batin Issei dengan serangai mesumnya.

Satu Tangannya yang bebas berusaha balas memeluk Xenovia, tapi mantan Gereja lainnya, yang bernama Asia Argento itu pun tidak mau kalah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Budak yang mengkonsumsi Bidak Peluncur itu sudah mengisi tempat kosong disamping Issei, dan menarik Tangannya yang bebas. Berusaha menekannya pada _Oppai_ kecil Asia.

'Ughhh~ Asia yang agresif seperti ini juga benar-benar fantastis!' Issei kembali membatin dalam fantasi mesumnya. Meski dua aksi ini membuat Kepalanya pening dan berkedut-kedut, namun pemikiran mesumnya masih terus merajalela.

Dan Koneko yang merupakan gadis terahir disana pun tak mau kalah. Dengan Wajah memerah menahan malu, gadis kecil itu juga sudah berada di pangkuan Issei, seraya memeluknya. Tidak hanya itu, Pinggulnya dengan nakal bergerak menggesekkan benda intim mereka satu sama lain. Yang menimbulkan rasa hangat yang begitu nikmat.

'terbaik!. Koneko-Chan yang expresif sangat—'

"Acccchhh~ a-ku menghawatirkanmu, Gremory-Samaaahhh~" bisik gadis itu, seraya berusaha menahan desahannya. Pelukan Koneko pun semakin mengencang saat sebuah perasaan aneh mulai menjalar disekitar Tubuhnya. Bagai ada sebuah Listrik yang menyengat Tubuhnya. Namun bedanya ini sangat nikmat dan tidak menyakitkan.

"Euummmhhhh~" Koneko kembali mengerang menikmati gesekannya bersama benda menonjol Issei. Tapi mengabaikan itu semua, dua gadis ini pun berusaha memperlihatkan kecemasan mereka, meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aku juga!" Asia berteriak nyaring, untuk memperlihatkan betapa besarnya ke khawatiran sang Peluncur itu.

"Begitu pun aku—" ucapan lembut Xenovia terhenti saat melihat keadaan Issei. Yap, saat ini pemuda yang mengaku ingin menjadi Raja Harem itu malah pingsan dengan Darah yang mengucur deras di Hidungnya. Benar-benar memalukan untuk seorang laki-laki yang memiliki cita-cita nyeleneh seperti itu.

"Gremory-Sama ..."

"Gremory-Samaaaaa!" Teriakan panik dari ke tiga Iblis wanita itu benar-benar menghiasi Langit disisa malam itu.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Disebuah Gua ditengah Hutan.**

Seorang pria bertopeng Spiral dengan satu lubang Mata terlihat menatap serius sebuah Bola Kristal yang digenggamnya. Sementara sosok lain yang tak kalah aneh, dengan sepasanh Daun dan Wajah yang berwana Hitam-Putih. Terlihat muncul secara tiba-tiba di Langit-Langit Gua.

"Aku sudah melakan perintahmu. Mereka ... Huh?" ucapan Mahluk aneh itu terhenti karena melihat si pria bertopeng itu begitu sibuk dengan Bola Kristalnya, hingga tidak memperdulikan laporannya.

"Kenapa?. Apa ada yang salah, Madara?" tanya Mahluk aneh itu. Si pria bertopeng oranye yang dipanggil Madara itu menoleh sesaat. Namun itu tak lama karena kini dia sudah kembali sibuk dengan Bola Kristalnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tertarik dengan Dimensi yang tercipta dari Mugen Tsukiyomi sementara ini. Sebuah Dimensi dengan kekuatan-kekuatan yang menarik dan aneh" jawab Madara.

'Tapi masalahnya ini Mimpi siapa?. Saat mereka beradu pukul, aku hanya menyimpan Kristal ini ditengah-tengah ... Jadi siapa yang menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuat impiannya aktif!' batin Madara.

Cukup lama dia melakukan itu, hingga ahirnya pria bertopeng itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Zetsu. Ada yang harus aku selidiki!. Kau pergilah. Beritahukan anggota Akatsuki lain untuk tetap pada rencana yang sudah ditentukan" ucap Madara seraya sosoknya yang mulai ditelan pusaran aneh dari lubang Matanya.

"Baik Uchiha Madara!" ucap Mahluk aneh itu, yang ternyata bernama Zetsu.

 **Bersambung!.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Okeh~ saatnya update. Chapter ini terinpirasi dari perbincangan saya dengan Shinn Kazumiya. Yap, awalnya niat saya, Issei dan kawan-kawan akan terperangkap di Celah Dimensi yang menyerupai Tokyo (seperti sarannya Shinn Kazumiya) toh plot saya kalo gak di Celah Dimensi ya ke Tokyo sungguhan._

 _Alasannya terjadi Robekan Dimensi akibat kekuatan Ddraig, Sasuke, dan Juugo yang tidak sengaja menghisap mereka. Tapi seiring pengembangan Plot, saya malah teringat dengan The Movie Road To Ninja. Dan dengan beberapa pertimbangan, terjadi sedikit perubahan diahir Chapter. Seperti yang sudah kalian baca._

 _Semoga perubahan ini tidak mengganggu dan tetap terkesan natural._

 _Oh iya~ sedikit curhatan saya, tentang fiksi ini. Entah bagaimana saya mulai tertarik untuk membuat Lemon, toh Ratenya sudah M kan?. Tapi saya masih ragu untuk menuliskannya (Meski beberapa ide gila sudah terbayangkan) alasannya saya masih mentah dalam situasi panas seperti itu. Jadi seperti yang kalian lihat. Beberapa ide gila saya soal hal berbau panas hanya dijabarkan secara singkat tanpa ada penjelasan lebih lanjut :D._

 _Okeh~ hanya itu Note dan keresahan saya kali ini._

 _Terahir, terimakasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri meninggalkan jejak._

 _Keris Empu Gandring out~_


	6. Chapter 6 :: Uchiha Matsuda Bael

**KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: M_ _ **-Naik Tingkat**_ _(mungkin bisa jadi M+ mengingat banyak Screen Ecchi yang tersaji)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, Gender Bender, Typo(s) dan kekurangan lainnya._

 _AWAS 18+ walau cuma Ecchi, saya fikir ini konsumsi Dewasa. Tapi kalau maksa sih terserah. Yang jelas saya sudah kasih Warning ya!._

•••••

 _Aku Hyoudou Issei, aku adalah seorang Iblis Rainkarnasi dari Clan Gremory yang mengkonsumsi 8 Bidak Pion. Aku juga memiliki sebuah Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, sebuah benda yang mengurung Naga yang sangat hebat didalamnya!._

 _Keren bukan?!._

 _Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berteleportasi?!. Eumh~ maksudku, bukankah tidak lucu jika seorang Iblis datang menggunakan Sepeda, saat mendapat panggilan dari Manusia?!._

 _Awalnya sih aku tidak memikirkan hal ini, tapi saat Konsumen baruku yang cantik jelita mengatakannya ... Aku benar-benar terpukul dan berambisi untuk bisa melakukan teleportasi!._

 _Aku berhasil, tapi malah ke sebuah tempat antah-brantah yang tidak kuketahui!._

 _Dan cerita ini pun terjadi ..._

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 _ **Chapter 6 :: Uchiha Matsuda Bael!.**_

•••••

 **Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Saat ini Matsuda sedang kesal. Pasalnya ada dua hal yang membuatnya meradang saat ini, selain kegagalan melenyapkan sepupunya dari Clan Gremory, perlakuan Matohama yang melarangnya memasuki Ruangan OSIS pun cukup membuatnya merasa terhina. Dan itulah sebabnya Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib sangat berantakan sekarang.

Agaknya dalam keadaan kesal, Matsuda Bael ini terbiasa merusak segala perabotan yang ada. Hanya Kursi Singgasananya saja yang masih selamat dan masih dalam keadaan utuh, sementara perabotan yang lain sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Si Mata empat sialan itu ..." gumam Matsuda dengan penuh kekesalan, saat mengingat kembali bagaimana dia diusir oleh Budak-Budak Matohama Astroth, saat mencoba mengikuti Naruto memasuki Ruang OSIS.

"Rasakan!. Penghinaan seperti itu memang hal yang tepat untuk Iblis sepertimu!" sindir Rias, mencoba memanaskan suasana. Mendengar ucapan gadis bersurai merah yang sarat dengan konfrontasi itu, tentu saja membuat Matsuda semakin panas.

"Apa maksudmu hal yang pantas?!" desis Matsuda tajam, seraya mulai mendekati Rias yang masih terikat ditempatnya. Namun Rias sama sekali tidak takut, karena menganggap ini adalah waktu yang pas untuk Mengadu Domba keturunan Clan Bael dan Astroth ini.

Ya ... Meski tidak tahu alasan Matsuda bisa sekesal ini pada Matohama, namun kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak akan dilewatkan Rias begitu saja. Dan dengan pandangan tanpa mengenal rasa takut, gadia Hyoudou itu balik menatap tajam sang Bael.

"Kau fikir Iblis sepertimu pantas untuk dihormati?" tanya Rias memulai niatannya.

Dan ...

 **Greeb!.**

Kesal dengan aksi _menantang_ Rias, tanpa ampun lagi Tanga kanan si botak kini sudah berada di Leher gadis bersurai merah itu, mencekik Rias tanpa ampun. Sementara Tangan kirinya meremas Oppai jumbo sang Hyoudou.

"Jaga ucapanmu!. Aku adalah Matsuda Bael, Iblis Muda terkuat di Dunia Bawah!" teriak Matsuda mencurahkan kekesalannya, dan secara tidak langsung menjelaskan alasan kenapa dia harus dihormati oleh sesama Iblis Bangsawan Muda. Rias ingin menjawab ucapan sang Bael, tapi karena Lehernya dicekik dengan kuat, membuat gadis itu kesulitan untuk berucap.

Dan untungnya Matsuda menyadari itu, sehingga dia pun mulai melonggarkan cekikannya. Selain itu, dia juga penasaran balasan apa yang akan dikatakan Rias.

"La-lalu kenapa M-Matohama-Sama tidak melakukannya?!" tanya Rias dengan bersusah payah menahan erangannya. Yap, meski cekikan melonggar, namun remasan di Oppainya malah semakin menguat. Sehingga gadis itu harus berjuang cukup keras untuk menahan desahannya.

"Itu karena Matohama-Sama menganggapmu bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakutkan—" hasutan Rias terhenti disitu, karena saat ini sosok transparan pria bertopeng Spiral tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ketiadaan, tepat dibelakang Matsuda dan Rias.

"Wah, wah, wah ... Apa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" tanya pria itu dengan santainya.

"Siapa kau ... Beraninya kau menyusup ke Ruanganku!" desis Matsuda dingin. Namun si pria bertopeng Spiral itu tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun, meski pemuda dihadapannya dengan jelas memperlihatkan hawa membunuh yang kuat.

"Santailah sedikit, aku datang kesini hanya untuk menawarimu kekuatan" ucap orang itu. Matsuda membalikan Tubuhnya, untuk memperlihatkan senyum sinisnya pada sosok transparan pria bertopeng Spiral itu.

"Kekuatan?. Kau harusnya berkaca, apa yang bisa Mahluk Rendahan sepertimu berikan padaku?!" tantang sang Bael dengan gaya sombongnya. Senyum sinis pun masih dengan setia menghiasi Wajah Matsuda. Namun si pria bertopeng Spiral sama sekali tidak terpancing.

"Semuanya ... Termasuk kekuatan yang cukup untuk memberikan pelajaran pada Teman berkacamatamu dan bocah bersurai coklat itu" jawab sosok transparan itu. Merasa lawan bicaranya tidak mempercayai ucapannya, si pria bertopeng spiral itu mulai melakukan sesuatu.

 **Treekk.**

Setelah menjentrikan Jarinya, sosok Matsuda tiba-tiba saja mulai memudar dalam ketiadaan. Sama seperti Bayangan yang secaya perlahan memudar oleh kuatnya penerangan Cahaya. Matsuda terlihat terkejut, dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang memudar tanpa sebab. Pun begitu dengan Rias yang tak percaya melihat kuasa sosok pria transparan itu.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?" tanya sosok transparan itu.

"I-iyaaa!. Aku percaya!. Ku-kumohon hentikan!" jawab Matsuda dalam teriakan paniknya. jentrikan Jari kembali terdengar dan efeknya, proses memudarnya Iblis keturunan Bael itu terhenti. Bahkan mengembalikan keadaan Matsuda menjadi normal.

Rias masih terkejut, sementara Matsuda kini terlihat jatuh bersimpun dengan Wajah yang masih terlihat panik bercampur takut. Ya ... Ini kali pertama seorang Bael sepertinya merasakan apa itu ketakutan. Agaknya hampir Mati dengan mudah seperti tadi, cukup untuk menghapus sifat arogannya. Mengabaikan itu, si pria transparan saat ini sedang menyerangai dibalik Topeng Spiralnya.

"A-apa k-kau Kami-Sama?!" tanya Matsuda lemah. Ya ... Siapa lagi sosok yang dengan mudah bisa mematikan dan menghidupkan seorang Mahluk dengan mudahnya jika bukan Beliau.

"Kami-Sama ya ... Kurasa bisa dibilang begitu, karena aku yang menciptakan kalian!" jawab si pria bertopeng Spiral itu.

"Tapi ... Aku lebih suka jika kalian menyebutku Uchiha Madara!" lanjutnya, yang secara tidak langsung mengenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Rias dan Matsuda.

"Uchiha Madara ..." bisik Rias mencoba mengingat nama sosok yang mengaku sebagai pencipta mereka itu.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku, Matsuda Bael?" tanya sosok pria transparan bertopeng Spiral itu, yang kini akan mulai disebut Uchiha Madara.

"Tentu saja apa pun yang anda mau Kam— emmhh~ maksudku, Uchiha Madara-Sama" ucap Matsuda patuh, meski hampir salah memanggil si pria transparan itu.

"Bagus ... Sepertinya kau cukup mudah mengerti dimana posisimu" ucap Madara dengan serangai puasnya. Lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, Madara mulai menjentrikan Jarinya kembali. Dan efek dari jentrikan kali ini adalah peningkatan Aura Iblis yang gila dari Matsuda Bael. Selain itu, kini Mata Matsuda tidak lagi terlihat normal. Singkatnya, Mata Iblis Bael itu kini berganti menjadi Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I-ini ..." gumam Matsuda, yang merasakan begitu banyawk perubahan dalam hal kekuatan pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau menyukainya?"

"Terimakasih Uchiha Madara-Sama!. Aku sangat menyukai ini!" yap, sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya lagi, Matsuda Bael yang merupakan Iblis yang serakah dan ambisius, tentu saja akan sangat menyukai ini.

"Tapi ... Apa ini cuma-cuma?" mendengar pertanyaan Matsuda, sang Uchiha Madara ini hanya tersenyum dibalik Topeng Spiralnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Imbalannya, kau harus menyerahkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke padaku!" jawab Madara masih dengan senyum liciknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke?" ulang Matsuda.

"Tepat, dan sisanya terserah padamu" ucap Madara sebelum menghilang. Mendengar ucapan si pria transparan bertopeng Spiral itu tentu saja membuat Matsuda senang. Ya ... Apa lagi yang bisa membuatmu sangat senang selain kebebasan melakukan apa pun kan?!.

Terlebih kebebasa itu diberikan oleh sosok yang kau anggap sebagai sang pencipta, seperti Kami-Sama!. Dan setelah Madara menghilang, sang Bael mulai bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya, dengan pandangan yang mulai mengarah pada gadis bersurai merah bernama Hyoudou Rias.

"Mari kita coba kekuatan baru yang diberikan Uchiha Madara-Sama!" ucapnya dengan serangai yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidaaakkkkk!" Rias hanya mampu berteriak seperti itu, saat Matsuda mencoba melakukan sesuatu padanya.

 **KAISAR NAGA MERAH.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By Keris Empu Gandring._

 **Ke Esokan Harinya.**

Ya ... Saat ini, Matahari sudah meninggi. Dan di Kediaman Hyoudou, Issei baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ya ... _Gremory gadungan_ ini terpaksa bangun sangat telat akibat semalaman, berpacu dalam aksi panas bersama ke tiga gadis yang mengaku sebagai Budaknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xenovia, Asia, dan Koneko.

Yap, kehangatan Tuhuh mereka yang belum terjamah, memberikan sensasi yang berbeda-beda dimasing-masing orang. Xenovia dengan kehangatannya yang memabukan, Asia dengan kelembutannya yang tak tertandingi, lalu Koneko dengan kesempitannya yang tak terbayangkan ... Sudah pasti membuat pria mesum seperti Issei, lepas kontrol dan menjelma menjadi pria perkasa yang siap memuaskan ke tiga gadis itu semalaman penuh.

Dan hasilnya ... Seperti ini, pemuda bersurai coklat itu jadi bangun tepat saat Matahari sudah meninggi.

Mengabaikan itu, pandangannya kini beralih ke sisi kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari keberadaan ke tiga gadisnya, yang semalam tertidur disana. Namun keberadaan mereka sudah tak lagi ada disana, sepertinya Issei adalah menjadi orang terahir yang bangun.

"Apa mereka bangun lebih awal?" gumam sang Sekiryuutei, sebelum ahirnya Indra Penciumannya menangkap aroma masakan yang menggugah selera. Merasa Perutnya mulai minta diisi, Issei pun mulai melangkahkan Kakinya keluar Kamar.

Dan saat pemuda mesum itu sampai di Dapur, ternyata sudah ada banyak makanan disana. Tapi Asia selaku Juru Masak, masih sibuk dan berkutat didepan penggorengan. Mungkin masih menyiapkan hidangan penutupnya. Sementara didepan Kamar Mandi, terlihat Koneko yang baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya, masih berbalut Handuk mini yang memperlihatkan Paha putih mulusnya.

Issei meneguk Ludahnya, menyaksikan kemulusan itu. Sebelum ahirnya tersadarkan oleh sapaan manja gadis loli ini.

"Ohayou~ Gremory-Sama" sapa Koneko manja. Mendengar ucapan Koneko, Asia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk sesaat, seraya memberikan ucapan Selamat Pagi yang tak kalah manja dengan Yokai Kucing itu.

"Ohayou~ Gremory-Sama, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Asia dibarengi pertanyaan standarnya. Namun pertanyaan monoton itu teralihkan oleh senyum indah sang mantan Biarawati, yang mampu membuat Issei terkesima.

"Ah!. Tentu. Apa lagi setelah bermain dengan kalian semalaman" jawab Issei. Dan tentu saja, ucapan Issei membuat dua gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Gremory-Sama ..." gumam Koneko yang masih terlihat menahan malu. Sementara Asia terlihat batuk-batuk tak jelas, mendengar jawaban Issei. Dan pemuda coklat itu tersenyum sesaat, sebelum ahirnya menanyakan keberadaan Xenovia yang tak terlihat sejak Issei keluar Kamar.

"Lalu dimana Xenovia?"

"Ah~ Xenovia mengatakan ingin mengecek sesuatu terlebih dahulu, karena semalam dia merasakan kekuatan dasyat didekat sini" jawab Koneko.

"Kekuatan dasyat?" ulang Issei.

 **"Hah!. Kau bodoh sekali sampai tidak merasakannya. Bahkan gadis mantan Pengikut Surga yang kau garap saja merasakannya!"** desis Ddraig, dengan kesalnya.

"Namanya Xenovia, Ddraig ..." gumam Issei, kembali mengucapkan nama gadis cantik yang selalu sobat Naganya sebut _Mantan Pengikut Surga._

 **Sementara ditempat Xenovia.**

Gadis cantik itu terlihat sedang berdiri diatap salah satu Rumah tetangga Kediaman Hyoudou, yang berjarak kurang lebih tiga Rumah dari sana. Namun bukan itu yang penting, melainkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ya ... Pandangan Xenovia saat ini terisi oleh hamparan Tanah lapang tandus yang luas. Tempat yang harusnya diisi oleh Rumah dan Bangunan-Bangunan lainnya, kini hilang entah kemana. Tergantikan reruntuhan yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Singkatnya, jika diibaratkan ... Tanah lapang yang tadinya dipenuhi Rumput liar, kini sudah dipangkas habis oleh sang empunya Tanah, dan mengakibatkan Rumput liar tadi, berserakan dimana-mana karena belum sempat dibersihkan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi Malam?!" gumam Xenovia dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Tidak ada Bangunan lain yang tersisa, selain ... Kuoh Academy!" lanjutnya, saat menangkap satu-satunya Bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh disana.

Merasa hal ini perlu dilaporkan pada sang Raja, gadis bersurai biru itu pun segera melompat turun dari atas Atap. Xenovia memang berhasil mendarat dengan mulus, namun karena bagian bawah Tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri akibat kali pertama dimasuki benda asing, membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ugh~ bagian sini masih terasa nyeri ..." gumam Xenovia, seraya menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dibawah sana.

 **Kembali ke Kediaman Hyoudou.**

"Oh iya ... Apa Budakku hanya kalian?" tanya Issei yang saat ini sudah membersihkan dirinya dan duduk di Meja Makan bersama Koneko, sambil menunggu Asia menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya.

"Soal itu ... Sebenarnya masih ada Kiba, Rias-San, dan Akeno-San, tapi—"

"Ya itu!. Dimana mereka, Buchou— ehh~ maksudku Rias, dan Akeno-San?!" Issei ucapan Koneko dengan cepat. Karena inti dari pertanyaannya hanya ingin menanyakan keberadaan dua Onee-Sama cantik itu. Kalau soal Kiba?. Issei sama sekali tak perduli dengan pemuda tampan itu!.

Asia dan Koneko saling menukar pandangan untuk sesaat. Raut Wajah penuh kesedihan mulai menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"Itu ..." gumam Asia yang kini terlihat tak bersemangat, untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Apa kami tidak bisa menggantikan Rias-San, dan Akeno-San, Gremory-Sama?" bukan Asia, atau Koneko yang mengatakannya, tapi Xenovia yang baru saja kembali dari acaranya mengecek keadaan. Mendengar pertanyaan berani Xenovia, Koneko mengangguk. Sementara Asia terlihat mematung, meski bau gosong sudah tercium dari Masakannya.

Melihat perubahan suasana ini, membuat Issei salah tingkah. Terlebih saat pemuda bersurai coklat itu merasakan hawa cemburu yang dipancarkan ke tiga gadis ini.

 **"Lihat ... Keserakahan nafsumu membuat mereka sedih"**

'Diamlah Naga!. Kenapa kau jadi sangat cerewet ahir-ahir ini!' desis Issei dalam batinnya.

"A-aku ... Sungguh kalian sa-salah faham—"

"Selama ini kami cukup bersabar dengan perlakuanmu, yang membeda-bedakan kami dengan Rias-San, dan Akeno-San ..." potong Koneko cepat.

"Itulah sebabnya kami sangat bahagia saat ahirnya, kau mau menjadi yang pertama untuk kami, Gremory-Sama. Tapi ..." Asia yang dikira akan melengkapi ucapan Koneko pun ternyata menghentikan perkataannya sampai disana.

Namun meski tidak ada yang menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimat itu, Issei sedikit banyak mampu membaca poin pentingnya. Ya ... Kemungkinan besarnya, si Gremory Issei yang asli, sepertinya hanya bermain dengan Rias, dan Akeno saja. Sehingga menimbulkan kecemburuan pada Budak wanitanya yang lain.

Dan ini juga merupakan alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa ke tiga gadis ini masih perawan beberapa jam lalu. Namun mengabaikan itu, tanpa sadar Issei pun mulai cemburu dengan kehidupan Malam si Gremory Issei asli, yang begitu mudahnya menyalurkan hasratnya pada dua Onee-Sama bohay itu.

'Terkutuklah kau Gremory Issei!' umpat pemuda mesum itu dengan sinisnya pada sang kembaran di Dunia ini.

"Tapi ... Bisakah kita selesaikan masalah ini lain kali. Ini bukan berarti aku membela perlakuan Gremory-Sama yang mulai mementingkan Rias-San, dan Akeno-San lagi. Tapi ... Karena ada hal gawat yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap Xenovia seraya mulai mendudukan dirinya di Bangku Meja Makan, bersama Issei dan Koneko.

Issei mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Xenovia, karena berkat ucapannya tadi, suasana suram ini perlahan membaik.

"Lalu apa berita gawat itu, Xenovia?" tanya Asia seraya menghidangkan Masakan gosongnya didepan Issei. Meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal Masakan gagal itu, namun dari tatapan kesalnya, dan gaya menyimpannya yang disertai bantingan keras, saat meyimpannya. Mau tidak mau membuat Issei salah tingkah.

'Apa dia menyuruhku memakan Makanan buruk rupa ini?!' batin Issei dalam aksi salah tingkahnya.

"Makan ..." desis Asia, yang benar-benar membuat nafas Issei tercengkat. Namun lagi-lagi muncul sang penolong untuk situasi membahayakan itu. Ya ... Siapa lagi kalau bukan si gadis lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian, yang bernama Xenovia.

"Sudahlah Asia, walau bagaimana pun Gremory-Sama adalah Raja. Sedangkan kita kan hanya Budaknya ..." ucap Xenovia, dengan pembelaan yang disertai sindiran halusnya. Asia membuang Mukanya, sementara Issei hanya menggaruk surai coklatnya yang tak gatal. Ya ... Meski seorang yang bodoh, Issei tentu tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari sindiran Xenovia.

Namun apa yang bisa dia ucapkan untuk pembelaannya?. Toh jika boleh jujur, Issei pun merasa cemburu pada si _Gremory-Sama_ ini.

"Kalian ingat dengan kekuatan besar yang kurasakan semalam?" tanya mantan pengikut Surga itu mulai serius.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Sepertinya cepat atau lambat kita akan ada dalam masalah ... Jika dugaanku tidak salah, kekuatan itu berasal dari Kuoh Academy. Tiga Rumah dari sini, tidak ada lagi Kota Tokyo. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa, dan satu-satunya Bangunan yang masih utuh hanyalah Kuoh Academy" ucap Xenovia dengan asumsinya.

"Kuoh Academy?. Bukankah itu tempat keturunan Bael, dan Astroth?" tanya Asia. Xenovia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Asia.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kita?" tanya Issei.

"Mereka tidak suka denganmu, Gremory-Sama" jawab Koneko singkat.

"Eh?. Kenapa?" tanya Issei.

Dan Koneko pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dahulunya, mereka memang bersahabat baik. Namun itu berubah saat mereka mulai datang ke Dunia Manusia untuk mencari Budak. Ya ... Kegagalan Matsuda, dan Matohama mendapatkan Budak berjenis kelamin perempuan, membuat mereka menyimpan kecemburuan pada Issei yang terus sukses mendapatkan Budak wanita.

Dan puncaknya ... Terjadi saat Issei Gremory mendapatkan Akeno bersama Rias sebagai Budaknya.

"Jadi begitu ya ... Persahabatan kami hancur hanya karena wanita" gumam Issei, tepat setelah Issei mendengar cerita Koneko.

"Gremory-Sama ... Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Dunia Bawah!. Aku rasa akan menjadi masalah jika kita tetap disini"

"Selain itu ... Aku juga khawatir pada Kiba yang tak ada kabar setelah pergi ke Dunia Bawah, untuk melaporkan pertengkaran kalian pada Lucifer-Sama" ucap Xenovia.

 **Sementara itu, di Kuoh Academy.**

Matsuda saat ini sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan penuh kesombongan. Disampingnya berdiri Rias, Akeno, dan Matohama, juga Juugo yang terlihat patuh dalam tatapan kosong mereka.

Merasa puas dengan aksinya, sang Bael mulai melangkahkan Kakinya mendekati sesosok gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang terikat tak berdaya didepannya. Dengan senyum sarat arogansinya, Matsuda mencengkram Dagu gadis itu, memaksanya untuk saling bertatap Muka. Dan sekali lagi, memperlihatkan Mangekyou Sharingannya pada gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"Andai aku juga bisa mencuci Otakmu, Uzumaki Naruto ..." ucap Matsuda santai, dibalik kesombongannya.

"Namun sayangnya, _Dia_ menginginkanmu dan teman Uchihamu" lanjut Matsuda. Puas bermain-main dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu, Matsuda mulai berdiri dan bermaksud kembali duduk di Kursi Singgasananya. Namun ucapan Naruto sedikit menghentikan gerakan Iblis Bael itu.

"Sasuke-Kun, dan Issei-Kun pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" desis Naruto sinis.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang Bael dengan santainya.

"Bahkan si Uchiha Sasuke itu melarikan diri, meski temannya tertangkap. Lalu, apa yang bisa dilakukan pengecut itu?" tantang Matsuda.

"Sasuke-Kun bukan seorang pengecut!" bela Naruto. Ya ... Sasuke memang bukan Shinobi yang seperti itu. Faktanya, Sasuke memang tidak melarikan diri. Dia dipaksa Naruto untuk pergi dan mencari Issei guna meminta bantuannya, mengingat Matsuda sangatlah kuat dengan Mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang entah didapatnya darimana.

"Sasuke-Kun akan datang untuk menghajarmu bersama Issei-Kun!" lanjut Naruto.

"Aku harap itu benar ... Karena jika seperti itu, aku hanya tidak perlu repot-repot mencari mereka berdua!" ucap Matsuda.

"Uchiha ya ..."

"Benar juga, dengan Mata ini ... Bukankah aku juga bisa disebut Uchiha?!" gumam sang Bael, tak jelas. Namun sedetik kemudian ...

"Kalian semua, mulai detik ini panggil aku Uchiha Matsuda Bael!" desisnya dengan penuh kesombongan. Dan ke empat bawahan baru, yang telah dicuci Otaknya itu langsung menunduk patuh seraya menyerukan nama baru yang dibuat sang Tuan.

"Baik, Uchiha Matsuda Bael!" ucap ke empatnya, kompak.

 **BERSAMBUNG!.**

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Yap, seperti biasa ... Sebelum membalas Review, Izinkan saya curhat dulu. Saat ini saya sedang tergila-gila sama game Heroes Legend. Ya ... Mungkin emang bener kali ya, yang namanya Fans, gimana pun bentuknya asal itu bertemakan sesuatu yang kita suka, pasti dikoleksi._

 _Ada yang main ini gak?._

 _Saya sih masih baru, Chara pun baru Lv. 32 meski udah 1bulan lebih. Hahahaha~ masih cupu lah, singkatnya mah. Oh iya, yang mau saya tanyain adalah, ada yang tau gak gimana cara dapetin Ninja Rank S?. Jujur aja saya susah sekali dapetinnya. di Free (yang 5× sehari) gampang tuh munculnya si Ninja Rank S ini, cuma masalahnya kan kalo Rank S jatoh lagi._

 _Tapi kalo di Advance, yang nongol Rank C lagi, Rank C lagi. Kalo lagi mujur, dapetnya Rank B kalo hoki banget ya Rank A!._

 _Kalo si Rank S kaya yang males gitu nongolnya -"_

 _Ngeluarin duit buat beli Gold ... Ogah la yawww~ =_=_

 _Jadi tolong lah petuahnya, dari Master-Master Heroes Legend. Saya suka sedih liat Ninja saya sekali pukul langsung tewas di Arena /(T~T)\_

 _ **Okeh, cukup curhatnya, sekarang saatnya balas Review.**_

 _Kok bisa sih terasa muter-muter Plotnya?. Kan sepanjang cerita Plot ada di Jaman Ninja. Jepang itu cuma selingan aja. Kalo Sinetron si Boy sih semisal Iklan gitu. Ahahaha~ Ponakan saya suka banget tuh sama Sinetron ini. Bahkan cukuran Rambut, sampai beli Anting Magnet buat jadi si Boy!. Hadehhhh~_

 _Balik lagi ke balasan Review, Jadi gitu kalo masalah Plot._

 _"Terus yang sekarang lagi kamu ceritain apa?!"_

 _Oh~ kalo ini sih Dunia Genjutsu, kaya Road to Ninja gitu, dan ini bukan Tokyo. Cuma mirip aja. Toh Dunia Tsukiyomi ini diambil dari Mimpi atau Harapan seseorang kan?. Kalo mengacu pada RTN. Nah kalo Mimpinya kaya gitu, kalian pasti tau kan siapa yang berkhayal dia dan dua Sobat mesumnya jadi Iblis Kelas Atas, dengan Kerajaan Haremnya?._

 _Ya udah, ya udah ... Gak usah disebutin. Cukup kita aja yang tau #plaakk._

 _Dan kalau kalian sempat berfikir akan ada perpindahan Dimensi lagi, anggap aja itu troll saya hahahaha~_

 _Yap, Sekiryuuteinya ada dua. Issei dan Rias, nah jadi si Issei ini sama si Rias— ups~ hampir aja Spoiler. Ya ... Intinya gitu lah._

 _Saji jadi Sitri?. Bisa iya, bisa enggak. Kalo bingung kenapa bisa gitu, balik lagi ke Mimpi si ... Siuk ini xD._

 _Hohoho~ serasa beda ya gaya balasan Reviewnya~ kalian ini tau aja kalo saya lagi seneng!_

 _Penasaran?. Silahkan pantengin fiksi saya buat update terus curhatan saya. Hahahaha~_

 _Oh iya!. Hampir aja lupa. Lemon dibatalkan. Setelah mendapatkan protes dari sana-sini, dan belum siapnya saya menulis yang seperti itu, membuat saya memilih untuk membatalkannya. Toh yang seperti ini bukankah lebih seru? Iya gak :D._

 _Okeh~ ahir kata, terimakasih sudah mampir, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak._

 _Keris Empu Gandring Out!._


End file.
